Republic City High
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Korra's the new girl in town and has always been on the run from Amon. She then moves to Republic City and goes to Republic City High here she meets some new friends and new drama. However when Korra is taken away her friends learn the truth that she is the avatar and go after her. She is the last hope to stop Amon and his equalist. Will she be able to save Republic City from Amon?
1. Chapter 1

Republic city High  
Korra's the new girl in town and has always been on run. Her family went into witness protection program from Amon and his equalist. So Korra has moved around her whole life but when they move to republic city Korra becomes over ridden with fear living so close to Amons head quarters but he would never expect them to be there. Korra meets Mako Bolin Asami And Iroh before school starts but when it does the real drama begins. Korra joins the I skateboarding team but when Amon attacks and grabs Korra her friends find out the truth and go to save her. She is the last hope to stop Amon and to bring benders out of hiding and bring balance to the world. Will Korra be able to save Republic City? Can she stop Amon and his equalist or will she fall trying?

Chapter one  
"Korra it's going to be alright,"" ha alright alright we're going to move again of course we are." Korra said to her father," Korra honey I know we've had to move a lot but once Amon is stopped we can come out of hiding. You can finish your training and everything will go back to normal," Senna said trying to calm her daughter down. "Just forget it," Korra said angrily and walked to her room, she stared out the window she was tired of running she wanted to face Amon and stop him so she and her family could live in peace. There was a knock on the door," Korra honey can I come in," "ya mom come in," Senna came in and sat next to her daughter and said, "Korra you have to understand and I know you don't like to but remeber the day they attacked our home coming after you," Korra choked at the memory and slowly faced her mother as she nodded ," this is why we run and why we hide to keep you safe," "well I'm tired of running I want to face him so he can stop ruining our lives" "Korra listen to me I know it's hard but for my sake and your fathers sake please stay under the radar," Korra looked at her mother and sighed, "I promise," Senna smiled before speaking again "and we'll be in republic city for a very long time." Korra bit her lip then said,"But Amons head quarters is there why would we move so close," "Because he'd never suspect we'd be right there in plain sight. Now get some sleep we leave at 5 in the morning." Korra groaned and said,"the morning is evil," Senna laughed and kissed Korra goodnight and left Korra to herself. Korra changed into her pajamas and thought to herself 'Ba Sing Se today republic city tomorrow oh what fun.' It was 5 in the morning when Senna woke Korra up who was less than willing to go. Tonraq left a crumpled note that said 'eastern earth kingdom small village along the coast line' Amon and his equalist would never find them. They got on a train which took half the day and arrived in republic city at 12 then they would meet with Tenzin an old friend. Korra fell right back to sleep once they were on the train. While Korra slept Senna and Tonraq started talking. "I'm worried about this move do you think it's safe," "I do Amon is searching the world for Korra. He knows were on the run being in plain sight is the best thing." Tonraq said as he grabbed his wife's hand. Senna stared back at Tonraq and said, "I can't believe this all happened," "Me niether Senna." The water tribe couple hugged one another. The train dropped them off by the coast which Korra enjoyed the most. She loved the water and everything about it. Tonraq Senna and Korra walked along the coast until they arrived at the docks. Once on the boat Korra remained silent and stared at water. Soon enough they arrived at Republic City docks. They climbed off the boat and were greeted by Tenzin. " Yoshiro I'm glad you could make it." Korra rolled her eyes at the name as Tenzin continued. "It's nice to see you again your daughter Katara or Tara." Korra frowned at the name even though she thought the name was pretty it wasn't hers. Tenzin showed them to their apartment and asked to speak to Tonraq in private while Senna unpacked. Tenzin and Tonraq walked to the kitchen of the apartment and began to talk. "Tonraq I think a way for you and your family to blend in better is for you to go out instead of hiding out." Tonraq pondered for a moment before speaking "I think your right Tenzin I've also been thinking about en rolling Korra into Republic city high." "That's perfect you would all blend in so well and the school starts in a week just enough time for you to enroll her," Korra listened to this and couldn't help but feel over joyed. She had always wanted to expierienced a real school and feel normal for once she could not wait to go. Korra looked around the apartment until she found her room. Light blue paint on the walls a white dresser on the left. One seat window a desk against the right wall and bed next to the window. Korra layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of everything that's happened.

Mako and Bolin Normal P  
Mako sat on the couch wearing his scarf his scarf and sighed. He flipped the channels of the tv when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open," Mako called and it was his girl friend Asami." Hey sugar how are you," he kissed her cheek and she said," I'm great and what about you and your brother," "we're fine. Hey I got a pay check today why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow," "sounds good to me," she said and they kissed when Bolin walked in. "Hey Bo," said Asami as she went over and hugged him which he returned and said," Hey Asami so what you two little love birds going out on a date," mako replied with a smug grin," Tomorrow at lunch were going out," Bolin nodded and said," I ll leave you two kids to have fun," on that note Bolin left to go to his favorite spot with his little ferret Pabu. He walked the streets he'd known about his entire life. He stopped by Zukos statute and sat there.

Korra  
I went to my mom and said,"please mom can I go exploring the city I'll be careful." " Korra it's to dangerous for you to go alone," "here why don't I show you around Korra," "yes thank you Tenzin let's go," I said and grabbed my tan jacket and wrapped it around my waist put on my sleeveless blue shirt and navy jeans. Then we left. I have to admit I wasn't looking forward to this but I'm actually kind if excited it will be an adventure and it will take my mind off things. As we walked Tenzin was talking about the history of each building. As we walked I stopped by Zukos statue and there a little fire ferret popped up out of no where. "Hey there little guy are you lost," the little red ferret licked my finger then I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes run this way. "Pabu there you are... Why hello," I stood up and said,"hi is he yours," "ya he's a fire ferret. If I might ask what is your name?" I froze and remembered what Tenzin said it was Katara or Tara. "My name is Tara and yours," "my name is Bolin nice to meet you Tara," we shook hands and talked about the statue for a seemed nice then I heard Tenzin calling me,"Tara let's go now!" I groaned and said,"Ok ok I'm coming yeesh! I'm sorry I have to go," "wait when can I see you again," I was moving a way and called back "I don't know it was nice to meet you Bolin." I ran off to catch up to Tenzin who nagged me about talking to strangers.

Bolins  
I watched as she disappeared down the street with the bald man. She was so beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful cerulean eyes I hope to see her again. I walked the streets until I reached the arena. Tara plagued my mind and I hoped to see her again. I climbed the stairs back to see Mako and Asami on the couch when Mako says," Well some ones in a good mood." "Yes I met someone," Asamis eyes lit up and she said,"that's great Bolin who is she," "her name is Tara and she has the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen and her brown hair ah. You had to have seen her." Her image stays in my mind I cannot wait to see her again if I ever do. "Ok come on Bo we have a game to play," "how I thought Hasook quit," " he did but he has to stay until school starts." "Alright let's go beat those borrcupines," I said. As we got ready for the match I told Mako more about Tara even though he seemed less than enthusiastic to listen to me. I didn't care I just couldn't shake her from my mind.

Tara/Korra  
"Tara you can't just talk to strangers," I zoned out when and he said Tara it wasn't my name I wanted to be Korra not Ameli not Song not Jin not Harumi or Tara I wanted to be Korra. Tenzin showed me around the city which was nice until I saw some guys smashing a ship I moved to stop them when Tenzin grabbed my arm. "Korra listen to me you must stay under radar do you understand," he said in a hushed tone "but..." He shook his head and said,"no come on lets go," we left and I watched them tear up the shop only to see them leave with a few Items. We walked back to the apartment and before I wne t in Tenzin said,"how is training going," "ok but I can't really train now can I." He sighed and said, "we can start your air training soon but not quite yet." "Let's not forget I still have fire," "don't worry I know someone who can help you with that." Tenzin says and I said annoyed, "fine whatever," I went inside where my parents were sitting on the couch watching the skateboarding matches. Then I see Bolin, "hey saw him today," "who did you see," my mom asks and I point to the screen. "I saw him the one with the green eyes today he's doing his skate boarding tricks." The match goes on between the two teams they all do skate boarding tricks first to warm up then the real match starts. A court set above water with different ramps and other things set up on it. There are bridges on all sides of the court four to be exact one on each side. It used to be the pro bending arena but when the equalist started to attack they had to cancel it. The opposing team receives 15 points and the ferrets recieve a 15. A tie score means it has to be a brawl between all of the players where they can knock each other overboard. The object of the brawl is to get the golf size ball to the other teams goal. The goals rise up and the bell rings and they go at each other fight for the ball, Bolin is knocked away first and then another one is knocked off the ring into the water. "Come on ferrets," I yell at the screen then the last player for the ferrets pulls off the best hat trick ever earning 10 points and the announcer says,"what an amazing hat trick by Mako," the camera focuses on Makos face and he has really nice eyes then it zooms out on to the next match. I go grab a snack then head up to my room then the door bell rings, my heart races why would someone be here and what do they want. I look over the railing careful to stay hidden and my mom comes to my side. He opens the door and it's a police woman," hello my name is chief beifong I understand your new to the area and are under watch. If any emergency arises here is this," she hands him a square with a red dot on it she gives him three actually. "If any emergency happens some of my officers will be there to assist you," "thank you," my father says Beifong looks up to see me and my mother watching. We make eye contact then she's gone my dad sighs and says, "it's alright just the police chief she gave us these in case of an emergency." We walk down stairs and my dad gives me and my mom one, "I won't need it I can take them," "Tara you will not," my dad says harshly and respond "That's not my name," and run up to my room I lie on my bed and everything hits me. The equalist coming, being under watch, living in fear of being found, and Amons face haunting me. I let the tears fall but try to remain silent, I hear the door open and pretend to be asleep. I hear something hit my night stand and the door closes I sit up to see what they left. The square with the red button I can't just walk around with it and if I leave it in my pocket it'll fall out. I grab a necklace chain an fix the the square to fit on it now I have an emergency necklace hopefully no one will see it.

Normal  
Korra woke up at 8 and decided she would sneak out to clear her mind. She snuck out of the apartment amd left a note on her parents dresser saying 'don't worry I'm just going to the park for a little while my phone is on ringer so if anything goes wrong I'll call you and I have the buzzer. I love you guys have good day Korra. Notice it says Korra not Tara.' Korra went to the park and sat on a bench when she saw him Bolin. She walked over and said, "hey Bolin," he looked up with Pabu on his shoulders and he said," Tara I'm so happy to see you again." Bolin stood and greeted her. "So would you like to go out to lunch with me," Korra thought it over and said,"I'd love too." He took her to a water tribe restaurant where she ordered water tribe noodles which Bolin did to. "This is really good water tribe food and totally authentic," "ya this is my favorite place to eat at. So tell me about yourself Tara." Korra froze she hasn't thought of a story yet so she said,"No way I'd rather here about you besides the match last night was incredible." "You were watching," "ya I love the skate boarding games. I've always wanted try," his eyes lit up and he said,"I can teach you a few moves but have you skated before." Korra nodded and thought to herself, "this will be fun" they went to the gym where Mako was working out. Mako turned his head to see a girl with cerulean eyes, russet skin and brown hair then he saw his brother and whispered "Bolin can I talk to you for a minute," Bolin walked over to Mako while Korra looked around the gym. Bolin said,"whatcha need," "you gotta stop bringing your fan girls in here get her out." "No she's not a fangirl this is Tara. Hey Tara come here I want you to meet my brother Mako," "oh ya I saw you guys play last night the ferrets look great and that was an amazing hat trick." Mako nodded while Bolin spoke "Thanks but were going to be out of the season soon," "what why," Mako answered her,"because Hasook wants to quit and we need a third player." Bolin had an idea and said,"why don't you join our team," "what," Korra panicked she had to stay under radar even though she so badly wanted to join. "I can't," Korra said saddened and Bolin said," Oh come on it'll be fun," "I'm sorry Bolin but I can't don't get me wrong I really really want to but I can't." Mako eyed Tara thinking to himself 'what's her deal if she wants to join then why doesn't she, not that I care but this girl is strange,' "think it over at least please," Korra smiled and said," Alright I'll see what I can do in the mean time I want to learn some moves." "Wait a minute you know how to play," Korra smirked and said,"Yes and no I know how to skateboard really well but I've never played the game before here I'll show you," Korra grabbed a skateboard and did her tricks and some really advanced ones. She even pulled off a 360. She hopped off the board and stood confident that she did good. Then Bolin spoke "Wow your a natural," Bolin said and Korra smiled when Asami came in, "I'm not interrupting anything am I," "no come in Asami here I want you to meet Tara," Bolin said as Asami walked over to them said,"so your the famous Tara I've heard so much about." "What do you mean," Korra questioned and Mako spoke next as he wrapped an arm around Asami's waist, "Bolin has not shut up about you, Tara this Tara that." Bolin blushed and contered his brothers attack when a phone rang and it was Korra's, "sorry give me one second," she answered and said,"hey mom is everything ok," Korra walked away to talk to her mom while Asami gave mako a kiss and said,"so how was your day," "it's been really good but now it got a whole lot better." Bolin rolled his eyes when he looked back at Tara he saw a tear go down her cheek. "I'm on my way right now tell dad I'm coming," "hey is everything ok," Bolin asked and Tara shook her head no and said," I have to go my dads hurt." This caught Makos attention and Asami said,"I wonder what's wrong let's go see," "hey is everything alright," Korra shook head and said "No it's my dad I have to go to hospital" "here we have a car why don't we give you a ride," Asami said and Korra replied, "thank you." They got into the car and drove to the hospital. Once they arrived Korra ran out the car and there in the front of the building she saw her mom. "Mom," Korra yelled and her mom looked her way with tears in her eyes, Korra ran over to her and they hugged each other tight. "How's dad doing," "Im not sure he's unconscious," Senna looked to see Bolin Mako and Asami walking their way. "Hey is everything alright," Bolin asked full of concern and Korra responded, "we don't know my dad's unconscious" "Im sorry," Asami said and Mako just nodded. He was trying to figure this girl out but couldn't understand her. "Mom this is Bolin Mako and Asami," "it's nice to meet you all my name his Se- ahem sorry my name is Shima." The others didn't notice her slip up but Mako did, Korra looked at Mako she could feel him getting ready to reveal everything. "Come on Tara let's go see how your fathers doing," "ya thank you guys so much for getting me here," "of course anytime," Mako offered which Asami was surprised. When Tara and Shima were in the hospital Asami asked," What was that Mako," "what was what," Asami made a face and mako sighed,"she looks distruaght is all." "Ok but just remeber your mine," Mako smiled and hugged Asami saying," How could I not be yours." They left and went back home, Bolin could not keep his mind off of Tara and hoped she was ok.

Korra  
My chest started to ache when I saw my dad lying on the bed we had just got here and already he was hurt. "How did this happen," I ask my mom who stares at my dad and says, "at his new job there were equalist who were attacking, they electrocuted people are getting more advanced which scares me." I put my head on her shoulder and we hugged then my dad woke up, we hugged him and said,"I'll be ok, don't worry about me," "how long will you be here?" I asked then the doctor came in, "he just has to stay the night little lady," I turned to see the doctor. He had amber eyes, brown hair and pale skin he had a reassuring smile but I can see past him. "He will stay here for observation and then he'll be back tomorrow," I nodded and he left the hours past. My mom said it was ok for me to stay with him but she had to work so she could some money. I held my dad's hand as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mako  
After a few hours Asami left Bolin had asked "Mako you don't have to go I just need the keys to the car," " Bolin you don't have a license yet," "I have a permit and if i drive super careful no one notice a thing." I shook my head and say,"if you want to drive I have to go with you and I don't want to," "Mako." I turn to look at Bolin who now has tears and big eyes, "please let me visit Tara," "ugh alright fine let's go see your girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend not yet anyways," Bolin says to me and I laugh. As we're driving I think of Tara 'wait a minute why do I care about Tara' I shake her from my mind and try not to think of her. We arrive at the hospital then i remeber I only know her first name not her last. We walk in and I see Tara's mom leaving Bolin goes to talk to her, "hello ms Shima is Tara still here," she gave us a terrifying look and asked," Were you boys here earlier with Tara." We nodded and she sighed with relief I let it slide it's probably been a long day for her. "Tara is still here, if anyone gives you any issues tell them you know me. Shima Summers," "thank you," I respond and she leaves we look around until we find Tara's room. We walk in and she's asleep next to her dad and she looks so peaceful I had to admit. As we walked in her dad glared at us and threw a vase at us, I caught it and said," we aren't here to hurt you were here to make Tara was ok," "get out stay away from my daughter." He said his voice hard I looked at Tara she stirred a little but didn't wake up then Bolin spoke," sorry to disturb you but we were with Tara earlier and we wanted to make sure she was doing ok." He refused to listen he water bent at us and aimed it Bolin but I got in front if him and it cut my arm hard and I held back a scream but it hurt a lot. "Bolin let's go," I said not trying to be quiet anymore then Tara woke up, "Dad what is it what's wrong," she wasn't looking at us I was hoping we could leave now but Bokin stopped me. She looked at us and jumped and said,"Mako... Bolin what are you doing," "we wanted to make sure you were doing ok," Tara stood up and her dad said," you know them," "ya I met them two days ago and I was with them today." Her dad sat up and said," My apologies you boys were telling the truth," "it's ok sir have a good night," he nodded and then he spoke again, "can you take Tara home she'll show you the way." Tara's eyes shot open and she said,"dad it's ok I can walk," "no Tara it's late you know what dangers are out there." When he said that he sounded he knew someone who would hurt her and I couldn't let that happen, she sighed and said,"Ugh ok," We all walked out of the hospital together Tara asked to sit in the back but Bolin insisted that she make herself comfortable and I needed to know the directions. I could tell she didn't trust us all the way which was normal but I know she's hiding something from us. As we drove we were all silent, "so Tara," I started and she grimaced, "do we go uptown or downtown?" "Uptown take the express way," she said and stared at the passing holdings lost in thought. As we drove I kept giving her side glances. She look so lost, alone and confused. Even still I had to admit she was very pretty. We arrived to a complex of apartments and she had us stop the car.

Korra  
I had them drop me off a block away from my house but Bolin offered to walk me and I said no. "Tara I have to make sure you get home safe," Mako said and I sighed this was a battle I could not win. We walked in silence for a few moments then he spoke, "Tara is that even your real name," I didn't answer right away," of course it's my name," "is it your real name," "no duh moron I just said it was. Or if you want it's Katara but I prefer Tara." I said went and inside. I watched him leave as the panic subsided. I went upstairs to my room and didn't bother changing. Life has become to complicated for me to handle. I went to my bathroom and filled the sink with water. I bent the water around a bit and felt more relaxed. Water bending is the best way to relieve stress. I then decided to change in an old shirt and shorts. I turned out the light and sat at the window seat. I stared at the moon until my eyes became heavy and darkness surrounded me. The next few days were boring I stayed in doors and that was it. My dad was home and so was my mom the night before school. I was excited and terrified. I was sure I would see Bolin at school because of the fire ferrets. After all Republic City high is the only place where they have the skateboarding teams. Tomorrow I go to school for the first time. I can't wait I'm so excited but I'm so nervous. Everything would be alright wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 School  
I heard my alarm go off but ignored it. However I couldn't ignore my dad's voice for to much longer. "Korra wake up," I hear my dad calling me I look at the time and realize I'm going to be late. I hurry up put on my favorite blue tank top shirt, my loose jeans, uggs and my tan jacket around my waist. I comb my hair and brush my teeth and I'm off, "Your going to be late and on the first day not good." I smirk at my dad and I take some toast and say,"I'll see you guys later," I kiss them on the cheek and I leave. I run out and then I see Bolin, "hey Bolin what are you doing here," "I thought maybe we could ride to school together." He held two skateboards and I took the blue one while he took the green one. "so which school are you going to," "republic city high." "Really that's great I go there obviously cause you saw me play at the pro bending arena so ya know." I did a small laugh as we kept riding and it was fun talking to him. After skating for a few minutes Mako pulled over with Asami in the front seat, "you two need a ride," we stopped and I replied," thanks mr hat trick." I hopped in the back and Bolin follows and off to Repubic City high. The ride was only five minutes but Mako was speeding so that saved us from being school started out with an assembly we made in time before they started but we got pretty bad seats. The assembly was only twenty minutes then we were off I went to the principals office it said Tarrlok but I thought he was a councilman. "Hello Tara it's nice to meet you I have your schedule and Iroh will be showing you around," a tall boy with black hair angelic features and amber eyes. "Hi I'm Iroh I'll be showing you around," "Tara," I say as we walk and he says,"it's ok Korra I'm a friend I know who you really are." I stop and I start to panic and I say,"my names Tara" 'no it's not' I snap at myself and Iroh did a small sigh. He stood in front of me and whispered,"follow me," I did afraid of what would happen next. We walked into a little opening by the water fountain when he said,"Your name is Korra born in southern water tribe parents names are Senna and Tonraq you have an uncle named Unalaq two cousins Eska and Desna. Also you are the avatar." I whispered back,"I don't know where you get your facts from but your wrong," "Korra I'm on your side," he held out his hand and a flame appeared and as quickly as it appeared it vanished; he said,"I work to bring that lunatic down and your protector. Come on we don't want to be late for Tenzins request we have a lot of the same classes." "Ok but I still don't understand how your involved in any of this," he chuckled and said,"I know because my grandfather ex-fire lord Zuko he is in the know the everything and We keep in touch," "ok you won't tell anyone will you." "I will never tell anyone I promise," I smile and say,"thank you so much," he does a slight bow and were off to class. I look at my schedule as Iroh and I try to move through the halls. My classes go in this order:  
Geometry honors  
World History AP  
Chemistry honors  
Lunch  
Remedial English  
Study Hall  
Chinese Literature  
Geometry is torture but I sit next Iroh and he makes the gibberish te teacher speaks easier to understand. "So Iroh since we'll be spending a lot time together tell me about yourself," "ok well what do you want to know," "everything." I reply with a devious grin. He starts talking about when he was kid and telling old stories and cracking a few jokes now and then. World history is so boring up until the teacher says avatar Aang, "now Aang defeated Ozai in the 100 year war and brought us to peace and now we wait for the next avatar to carry on the mission of peace." "Where is the next avatar," says one kid, "the avatar abandoned us he or she is running from Amon instead of fighting back." I flinch at the things I hear them say but then others defend me. "Well duh he or she is waiting for the right momet to help us," "Or he/ she is a coward!" Soon the class erupts into total chaos as everyone argues. I'll be honest I liked how a good amount of the students were defending me. However it was annoying because some of them were putting me down. Yet some of their words stung hard. I did abandon them. I let did let them down. Then the teacher regains control of the class and returns to the lesson. he then says "Anyway back to the 100 year war..." I didn't pay attention to anything else Guang long said since he wasnt very interesting. Next I had chemistry and Mako's in my class,"hey Tara," "hey Mako I didn't know you had chem now." "Yep chemistry third period worst of them all," I nod in agreement. I take my seat and Mako joins me and Iroh sits behind us which makes me feel kind of bad. This class went by surprisingly fast thank the spirits I hate chemistry with a passion finally we have lunch. The lunch room was huge and I saw about 50 no around 70 kids in here. Mako and I walked together while Iroh disappeared. I see Bolin and Asami waiting for us as Mako and I grab our trays of food. I'm starving and just eat,"wow Tara you have quite the appetite," Mako says and I respond "I skipped breakfast this morning I'm starving deal with it." I saw a smile creep on Makos face but when I looked past him I saw a pale boy with wierd hair and grey eyes looking this way. "Hey whose that creepy guy over there,"Mako looks back so does Asami and Bolin answers "That's Tahno he's a full blown 'popular' guy you know and he's on the wolfbats team he's nothing but trouble." I make a face as we make eye contact then he walks this way, "uh oh here he comes don't mess with this guy he's a nasty dude," Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin. "Well look here we have a new student what might your name be sweetheart," "What's it too you," I say. He chuckles and leans down really close and says,"you know maybe I could show you some skateboarding moves. If you like I can give you some private lessons." I start to stand up and he rises with me our faces two inches apart as I say,"You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy." He smiles and says, "Go for it I'll give you the first shot," I pout and before I get ready Iroh stops me and says,"Tahno why don't you leave her alone," he smirks and says,"This isn't over little girl." "Just keep walking pretty boy. Iroh what was that I could take him." Iroh sighed before speaking, "know that's why I had to stop you, you can be expelled for starting a fight." I pouted and Bolin says,"Wow I've never seen anyone rass Tahno like that Tara you are one of a kind." I smiled and sat down and Iroh sat next to me and whispered,"Korra can I talk to you after school in the gym," he didn't let me answer then he left. "What was that," Asami asked and I said,"nothing," "I think he likes you." Mako shoots his head up and I say,"No he's just my student guide," "hmm." Asami said and I sighed but so did Mako which surprised alittle. "Hey Tara have you thought about you know the team," "Yes I'm in," Bolin cheered along with Asami while Mako just smiled. 'My parents and Tenzin are going to be so mad ' I think to myself as I continue to eat. Next I had remedial English, study hall then Chinese literature. English was bore and we got a lot of homework which sucked. Study hall I was able to finish a good amount of English but my other classes would be done at home sadly. Lastly I had Chinese literature that class I had to introduce myself. And say something about myself. The teacher pointed to an empty seat by Mako. I got butterflies in my stomach as I sat down and started taking notes. Mako and I didn't talk to each other as the class dragged on. However once that bell rang I had never felt more so happy to leave. I walked out of the building to the front then I saw Iroh waiting for me. I went over to him and asked "what did you want to talk about." He wore a serious expression and said, "Korra you need to be careful and stay on the DL you cannot join the skate boarding team." "What no way I want to and I'm good at it," "listen to me if you are on the team then you go on tv where he can see you. Let's not forget he does know what you look like." The thought of Amon knowing what I looked like made me fear him more. He could see me in a crowd and attack me; panic welled up inside as I took two steps back and shook my head no as I said, "he can't know what I look like and he doesn't. I don't believe you! Liar!" I turned away but I couldn't run as I felt his hand on my shoulder tears streamed my cheeks as I turned to face him. All those fears of Amon finding us all became more real and more terrifying Iroh wrapped his arms around as I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and said, "don't worry Korra just let it out," I began to sobbed for a few moments and he said, "take a deep breath." He let go and I did what he said as he wiped my tears and said," Come on let's get you home," I nodded and we walked. After a few moments of silence Mako and Bolin were by their car and waved at me. Their expression changed once we made eye contact I must still look like I'm crying. "Hey Tara what's wrong," "nothing I'm fine," I lied but right on que I sniffed. I mentally slapped myself as Mako eyed me. I looked away from his gaze as the four of us talked. We talked for a few minutes then Bolin said, "so Tara are you still good to be on the team?" I have a quick glance at Iroh and his expression said no but I said," Yes Of course," Bolin cheered so did Mako while Iroh gave me an annoyed look and I returned with soft eyes and a pout. Iroh and I parted ways from Bolin and Mako as we waved to them. Iroh continued to walk me home and said, "Do you not remember what we talked about earlier," "I do but come on he wouldn't expect me to just go out in public on tv if I was in hiding." "He knows what you look like if he were to watch the match," I cut him off "why would he when he's planning his big revolution." I countered and Iroh looked at me frustrated when he said, "he could turn the channel and then say hey that girl looks familiar wait a minute I know who she is. Now I can go find her." The thought terrified but Amon has scared me for too long. I looked at the ground and back at him with hard eyes as I said, "it will be fine and I'll be fine alright!" I kept walking until I reached the apartment where Iroh stopped me. "Look I just want to make sure you and your family are safe and if he finds you..." Iroh stopped and I turned to face and say, "he won't find me or my family and I'll make sure of that." I went inside to my room and started my homework. I heard the door the open about an hour later and it was my dad, "Tara I'm home," I groaned and called, "don't tell me if you aren't going to use my name!" A few moments later he was at my door and said, "ok Korra I'm home." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile at him as he tackled me in a bear hug. "Ok so I'll be on a work call for the next two hours so no distractions ok," "ok and when will mom be home?" I asked and he sighed, "she'll be here in..." Before he could finish I heard the door open and it was my mom. "Hey I'm home," "were upstairs," my dad called back with a giddy voice. My dad left and then my mom came in. "Hey Korra how was your first day of school," "besides the boring classes, the guy who tried to show me up, and my mental breakdown it was great." "Wait back up a guy tried to show you up," my mom questioned. I sighed and told her about the whole day. After I got into what happened with Iroh and my mom nodded said, "Tenzin contacted Zuko to bring Iroh here." I glared and my mom said, "would you have rathered your father to stay with you at school." "No Iroh is good," I say and she giggles, "anything else happen today?" "Ya I hung out with my friends Asami Mako and Bolin it was fun how about you and your new job," "I'm so glad to here that and my day was alright nothing major. Alright get moving on that homework." I groaned as my mom closed the door and started math. I hate math it's all gibberish and grammar isn't my best class either good to know. After two hours of homework I decide to eat something. My dad is done with his call and we all eat sea prunes with water tribe noodles. "Hey can I ask you guys something," "of course," my dad says and my mom looks at me skeptical. "I... Well... Kinda... Sorta joined the skateboarding team at school. Is that ok thanks." My dad did a spit tank and said, "you did not, Korra you can't go on tv what if you know who saw you?" "He doesn't know what I look like and he wouldn't expect someone who is hiding from him to just openly go out on tv please you guys." I begged and my mom said, "as long as Iroh goes with you I'm fine with you being on the skateboarding team, Tonraq." I looked at my dad with pleading eyes and he sighed in deafeat. I hugged them both and said, "don't worry I'll be fine great in fact." I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pjs I turned the radio on and listens to music. Fell asleep but it was restless when the nightmares started.  
'"Korra run!" my mom yells I'm running around in a place I don't know. I hear my mom scream then my dad scream. "Mom! Dad where are you!" I keep runninng through tunnels until I find them at Amons feet. I'm brought to my knees by an unknown force as tears stream down my cheeks as he walks towards me. I look at my parents motionless and then he says, "they won't be waking up again Korra." He grabs my face in his hand and I'm forced to look at him. "Your a monster," I say through my gritted teeth and he chuckles and says, "I'm going to destroy you and once your out of my way the world is next." My eyes widened then I wake up'  
"Aaaaahhhh! Ah ah!" I scream and breathe heavy. The door opens and it's my parents unharmed, I sigh with relief and say, "it was just a nightmare I'm ok." My mom speaks, "are you sure," I nod and say, "ya I'm fine good night." I lay back down and my parents leave and blow me a kiss goodnight. Sleep doesn't find me until my alarm goes off and I have to get up. I change into my jeans, blue t shirt and put my hair in a simple pony tail. I go downstairs to eat and my mom had to leave early for her job as an assistant nurse. "Hey honey how are you doing," "I'm alright just a nightmare not real," I say calmly and my dad looks at me skeptically but brushes it off. I laced my blue conversed on and grabbed my blue skateboard that Bolin gave me and bring it outside to see Iroh waiting for me. "Hey Iroh," "nice to see you again," he says with a slight grin he points to my board and I say, "Bolin gave it to me yesteday and I should get started on practicing." "I still think it's a bad idea but If you think it's ok then that's fine with me," I smile and nudge him as a way of saying thanks.  
Anonymous  
Amon stood in the corner of his office staring out the window as he thought to himself. 'Where are you Korra.' After a moment there was a knock on the door and Amon said in a harsh tone. "Come in," leutienant walked in and said, "the source was not a good one it was a decoy." Amon turned to face him with anger in his eyes not that leutienant could tell with the mask but he could tell by his voice. "I want that girl I don't understand why it is so hard to track them down," "we do have some good news, a more reliable source says that she is in the city." This made Amon pleased and he said, "ok I'm listening," "there are three girls in the city that it was narrowed down to, first a girl named Se dark skin black hair and green eyes, Hama brown hair grey eyes and dark skin. And Tara Summers blue eyes brown hair and dark skin." The image of the small child he caught then lost years ago matched her description. "Get me pictures I want to find Korra as soon as possible," Amon said hard and cold the leutienant bowed and said, "yes sir." Amon turned around and stared out the window and said to himself. "Korra I will find you one of these days."  
Korra  
School was a bore but lunch was fun. Bolin was the funniest guy I've ever met while his brother is so serious. Honestly I wouldn't have pegged them to be brothers. Asami and I get along pretty well but she's much more girly than I am. Since I can tell by how she dresses. Always on a skirt that goes to her mid thigh bad a cute short that goes with it. While I always wear sweatpants or jeans and a t shirt. It would be a miracle if I wore a skirt or dress. This was te second day of school and t went really well. Maybe I could get used to this. Oh if only I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After two days of school I was used to the routine and it was nice. On my second day of school I met a lot of new people and I remember absolutely nothing about any of them. The third day was normal I was

getting into a routine of things which made me me happy, but scared me to. What if I had to pack up n and never see them again. I pushed the thought away it won't happen Bolin Mako and I would start

practice today. I couldn't wait and Iroh was less than pleased but I ignored him. Tahno didn't give me an issue but I knew he would soon he was on a skateboarding team and I so badly wanted to beat him.

That was if we played him. The day went by fast and we had little homework which made me happy. However Chinese literature was actually pretty good thanks to Mr Hat Trick. Mako and I passed notes to

each other about the tournament and practice. It turns out he's actually interesting, not so serious, and we had a few things in common. After class I called my parents so they knew I would be home later

because of practice so they were fine with that. "Come on Tara let's go," Mako called as I was talking to Asami. "Ok! bye Asami were still on for Friday," "most definitely it will be the best sleepover you've ever

had," I looked down and said, "I've never been to a sleepover." Her mouth hung open and said, "well you'll love it ok go to practice." I laugh and run to catch up with Mako and Bolin, "ok do you understand how

to play?" I bite my lip and say," alittle but not really it's just doing the skate boarding tricks around right?" I shrug and Mako shakes his head while Bolin says, "well you are pretty close but it's more complicated

than that." "Ok well this practice were mainly going to focus on rules and how the game works but our first game is on Monday can you pick up that fast," "oh ya," I say to Mako as we walk into the gym. There I

see Tahno and two others who are just getting ready to leave. They say nothing and Tahno amirks at me and I roll my eyes. We put our gear on and start to go over the rules, "ok you need to do the best tricks

in order to pull ahead. You have to approach them the right way do it perfectly then stick the landing In order to get a perfect score for your time. You have five minutes to perform your tricks. Also this is new

but very important while your doing your moves the opposing team will be doing their moves as well." "Ok I got that but what about the brawl," I ask and Bolin answers, "brawls normally happen at the end and

depending on where scores are determines whether there will be a brawl." I nodded it made sense to me, "but that's just the beginning in the semi finals and finals it's only a brawl and that's it," Bolin said and

I asked, "how come?" To my surprise Mako answered me, "becuase people want the finale to be the best and people love brawls." He was right I loved the brawls and I said, "ok let's do it," Bolin cheered and

Mako smiled and said, "alright team let's do this." We practiced for an hour and a half; it was the best time of my life I really enjoyed myself. I didn't feel like I was in a witness program, I didn't feel the fear of

Amon I just felt free. All the worries washed away and I was me I wasn't hiding I was just happy. "Good practice today Tara you pick up fast another practice or two and I think we'll be unstoppable." Bolin says

to me and laugh and say, "oh championship here we come," Mako had a slight grin as he shakes his head. I went home and took a shower. My parents asked how practice was and I said it was amazing. "You

know when you play I'm rooting for the other team," my dad says with a sarcastic tone, " oh whatever dad." I say with smile as I head back up to my room and do homework 'oh what a joy.' I have another

nightmare not same as before but still involving Amon finding me. I don't scream and wake my parents up which is good this way they can sleep. I try to fall back to sleep with little success. It was Friday thank

the spirits. During history I closed my eyes for a moment I see darkness then I see Amons face. A knock is the first thing I hear, "Tara wake up," "what?" I look up and rub my eyes and my history teacher glares

at me. "I suggest you sleep at home and not in my class or I will send you to the principal are we clear?" It takes every fiber of my being not to snap back as I nod. The lesson continues and I do my best to stay

awake. Lunch finally comes and I sit in my regular spot next to Bolin. "Tara are you ok," "ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be," I say as nonchalantly as I can. "I don't know you just seem shaken up," Mako says next

and I shrug, "I just haven't been able to sleep well is all." I try to brush it over but Mako doesn't let it go and asks again, "why couldn't you sleep?" I stare at my food and before I can answer Asami speaks,

"Mako she doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to." "No it's alright, their just nightmares," I say not looking up and Mako says, "maybe if you talk it through it might make you feel better." 'Why won't he drop

it?' "Talking isn't going to fix these nightmares," I reply coldy I set my chop sticks down and wipe my mouth. "I'm gonna go," I don't wait for a response I get up leave I walk through the hallways. I go to my

locker and grab my books. I stop in the bathroom and just cry. I couldn't hold it back the dreams the memories were to much I had to let it. I rinsed my face and walked to my next class. Then I see Iroh, "hey

what's wrong," "sleep," he raises an eyebrow and I explain further, "I can't sleep at night the nightmares are to much." "Oh sorry about that well at least it's Friday schools out for the weekend and you get a

break," "ya I need a break and how have you been?" I ask and he sighs, "I'm alright nothing exciting is happening in my world," after a minute or two of talking the bell rings and he has a different class than

me so he leaves. Mako is the first to come in he sits next to me and says, "Hey I am sorry about earlier." "It's alright," I say hoping he drops the subject, "I just wanted to know and maybe I could help you," he

says with a soft tone. I look into his amber eyes and my heart starts racing. "No I don't think you can help me in this category," "try me," he challenges and I want to except his challenge but instead sigh, "I'd

rather not." The bell rings again and the teacher comes in and we have notes to take. The afternoon classes were short and sweet Asami took me to her estate because of the sleepover she planned. I brought

my pjs and clothes for tomorrow that was it. Her house was huge I'm not even sure it was a house I think it was more of a hotel. We walked up a thousand steps and went inside there I met her dad, "Dad I

want you to my friend Tara, Tara this is my dad Hiroshi Sato." "It's nice to meet you Mr, Sato." I said and did a small bow and he bowed back with a light laugh, "please call me Hiroshi it's nice to finally meet you

Tara I hope you enjoy your stay." "Thank you sir," I respond Asami takes me up more stairs to her room. There are double doors then you walk in to the right corner is a circle bed to the left is a walk in closet

and bathroom. Her walls are mainly pink and white with pink curtains. "Your room is really cool," "thanks I thought it was alittle too much," Asami says as we sit on her bed. "So how are you liking school so far,"

"it's really great and I'm glad I actually made friends," Asmai and I talk for hours until the clock strikes 7. Then I hear Hiroshi call, "girls dinner is ready," "ok dad were coming!" Asami calls back and we go

downstairs. We sit at the table and the chef brings out water tribe noodles and some fire nation foods I don't know. "I had the Chef make you some water tribe noodles cuase I knew you liked them," Asami

says to me with a happy grin. "You didn't have to do that I would have eaten anything," "no way you are the guest," "thanks Asami," I reply and we dig in. Hiroshi is a pretty nice guy and has a not so good

sense of humor but I laughed anyway. After dinner Asami and I went back to her room. We changed into our pjs Asami had a silk pink nightgown and I had blue pants and a blue tank top once we finished

changing I asked, "so now what do we do?" "You have so much to learn, now we can either do hair, make up, gossip or games," "you choose I don't know," I respond and we do hair. Asami braids my hair in

two and I give her two peices of hair loose in the front and a long braid down the back. After that we tell stories and gossip about school drama. We were laughing and messing around it was so fun. It was 10

o'clock and Asami pulled out ice cream and two movers. "Ok the next part of a sleepover is to eat ice cream and watch a chick flick, and pretend to be middle aged women who can't find a man." I laughed and

said, "alright put 'em in," Asami gave me my ice cream and put Two Lovers in. As the mover played the boy said," I will always love you." I had ice cream in my mouth as I said, "you lie," "why can't we have

men," Asami whined and we leaned against each other fake crying. After a moment or two we both started cracking up laughing. The mover ended and it was 12 and she said, "before I put the next mover in I

forgot we need to have a pillow fight." I looked at her in confusion I heard of a pillow fight but never actually played. She threw a pillow at me and I caught it she said we had to swing at each other so we did. I

hit her and she hit me and in this repeating pattern feathers were all over the place then we both fell to the ground laughing our heads off. "Truce," she says and I nod, "truce," we shake. She puts the second

mover in and we lay in the feathers that came from our pillows. Then we fell asleep at around 3 am. Of course I had a nightmare but it was brief.

' I have to get out of here. I fall to my knees and I can't move. I look and see Amon. "Once I destroy you then there will be nothing in the way of my revolution!" My eyes widened in horror as saw him take the

bending away from so many he took me away. He took my life away.'

"Ah!" I woke up gasping and Asami woke up and said half asleep, "what is it." "Nothing go back to sleep," she sat up and said, "Tara what's wrong what happened," "just nightmares," I say and shrug. She

looks at me skeptically and I crack. I cry and she hugs me and says, "it's ok Tara everyone gets nightmares the important thing is to remember they aren't real. I'm here if you want to talk." I let go and say,

"thank you Asami," she smiles and looks at the time 5 and says, "hey any time also we still have a few more hours of sleep so just relax and remember it's not real. The best way to handle nightmares is to find

flaws something you know would never happen in the real world. Then you know it's not real." I nod and say, "I'll try that, good night," "goodnight," she says as we fall back asleep." I had a dreamless sleep

which I preferred Asami was up first. She woke me up at 10 and asked how I was she was a great friend and I wanted to tell he everything but I barely knew her I can't trust anyone. No matter what. I brushed

my hair and then went back into Asami's room where she laid on the bed. "Hey come on we're going out to eat," "ok I'll just get ready," I say but Asami shakes her head no. "Nope we're just going in our pjs

just put a bra on," she says i do and we go downstairs in our pjs. "Dad can you drive us," Asami asks and her dad looks skeptically at us and laughs saying, "alright but it is a little chilly you two should grab a

sweater or something." "Ok come on Tara I have a jacket in here you can borrow," Asami takes my wrist and pulls me to a closet down the hall. She hands me a blue sweater and she grabs a pink sweater for

herself. "Asami how come were going to a breakfast place in our pajamas," I ask her as we head to the Sato mobile and she says, "it's fun and when else can you wear pajamas in public." I laugh and say,

"good point let's go," we sit in the back and her dad drives us to Republic City Café. As we're driving I see Amons poster, I gasp and Asami says, "what is it," "nothing," I say as we pass the poster. "Those

hooligans it's not right what they've down, those poor benders," Hiroshi says anger in his voice. I stare at the passing city and Asami says, "I think the avatar will come and help." I tense when she says avatar

I know it's me. I'm the avatar but I can't do my job Amon is to strong and there's nothing I can do. I still want to fight him but I need more time. Suddenly the voices from class fill my mind but they speak directly

to me. 'You abandoned us! You're a coward the worst avatar ever!' I shake the voices from my mind and say, "Ya I mean avatar Aang was gone for 100 hundred years and came back to save the world." I say

and Hiroshi responds, "I just hope we don't have to wait that long," "me too," Asami says and I say nothing. We arrive at the Cafe Asami and I sat at a booth and her dad sat a table few places down from us.

We ate breakfast dumplings and pancakes. "Ok we didn't get to do truth or dare last night so next time we hang out we have to do it," I nod in agreement and say, "definitely but what is truth or dare?" Asami

does a face palm and I shrug as she explains. It was actually really easy you just ask truth or dare. "See it's pretty self explanatory," "ya I'm just clueless," I reply and she chuckles. After that we went back to

Asami's house and I got my bags and she drove me back to my apartment. On the way I asked her about her relationship with Mako and Bolin. "I met them at a pro bending match a few years ago." "You like

pro bending?" I question and she nods, "definitely I was so upset when they cancelled the entire sport." Asami says saddened and I agree. "Anyway Mako and I have been dating for a few months and Bolin is

looking for a girlfriend," "he'll get one," I say or I think he will. Asami laughs then pulls up to the apartment complex. "Bye Asami I had so much last night," "me too I'll see you on Monday," she waved good bye

as she drove away. I sighed and went into my house where my parents were in the living room. "Hey honey how was the sleepover with Asami," my mom asked and told her everything that happened. My dad

was on another call until late so my my mom had to help me with homework. Not that I didn't like when she helped me but my mom wasn't the best in school. After I finished homework I called Iroh. We needed

to talk.

'Hello?'

"Iroh it's me Korra I need you to do me a favor,"

'of course what is it?' I sighed

"can you teach me fire bending?" I whispered there was no answer at first.

'I will but where with so many benders forced into hiding and the only ones who still show their bending is the police and coucil members where would we practice?' "I don't know Iroh but I have to learn I have

to do something I need practice the city needs me and Amon has to be stopped," Iroh doesn't answer for a long moment I was worried he hung up.

'Can I come over to your place so we can talk,'

"yes,"

'ok I'll be over soon and then I know a way for us to practice.' I smile appeared on my face as I said, "thank you so much Iroh,"

'any time see you soon,'

"bye."

I hung up and after ten minutes Iroh was here. We went up to my room and I asked, "so what's your plan," "we practice the moves once you have the moves perfected we can move to a remote location and

then actually bend deal." I nod and say, "I'm ready let's do this," Iroh shows me simple movements that I do perfectly. For an hour we practiced and I did the moves perfectly. "Alright when should we do this

again," Iroh asks and reply, "let's do this twice a week ok," "sounds like a plan I'll see you later Korra," I waved goodbye as he left and I was happy I had a teacher I was already a master of the three

elements but it had been so long since I practiced. I needed a refresher and I was going to be ready for Amon. I sat on my bed when my radio stopped playing music. Then his voice stopped me from turning the

dial. "Greetings Republic City I hope your day is going well. This is an announcement to all benders who try to stand in my way. We will not stop and we will not rest until you are cleansed of your impurity. It is

time for you benders to experience fear." Static once again and Shiro Shinobi speaks again. I roll back ok my bed and wait until sleep finds me. It never does Amons image refuses to leave my mind. I knew I had

to do something and soon. The city needed their avatar. The world needed their avatar. But was it me? Maybe I'm not the one who can help them. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. What am I going to do? How

can I stop Amon? Will I even be able to stop him? And what will happen if I don't stop him? The questions raced through my mind all night. Sunday was a lazy day. Bolin and I texted each other for a few hours

which was nice. It was annoying I had to keep secrets from all of them when I felt I could trust them. But I know better I can't trust anyone. The day dragged on and once night fall came I fell asleep. Yet I didn't

have a nightmare it was great. It was a good dream and Amon wasn't haunting me. But in the back of my mind he was there waiting


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author note**

**Hi if anyone is reading this can you guys tell me want you think? **

**Or if you have any questions or something was confusing leave a**

**comment and I will get back to you?. And maybe follow or **

**favorite so I know people are reading criticism is **

**welcome. Here's chapter 4 enjoy. **

I woke up to my alarm and immediately hit the snooze button I didn't

want to get up. The morning is truly evil but I was forced to get up when

my dad came in. I groaned and put jeans converse and a blue mid sleeve

shirt. Today I had my first skateboarding match hopefully everything goes

well. Maybe we'd get a brawl that is my favorite part after all. I went

outside and Iroh was waiting for me, "is this going to be a regular thing?"

I ask him and he nods, "ya unless you don't want me to," I shook my head

no and we started walking. I had my skateboard in hand and started

skating. I skated around him as he walked then he stopped me and pulled

out a rope. "You hold onto the rope and I run," he said I smiled and got on

my skateboard again and held into the rope. It was about four feet long so

it was a good size with knots on each side. I held on and said, "go," he ran

and I held on he was a pretty fast runner and I held on tight. "Wahoo," I

shouted and he screamed, "you having fun," "ya that's why shouted." I

said and he laughed. Another few turns and we arrived at school I saw

Mako Bolin and Asami in the front of the school waiting. Bolin and Asami

waved us over while Mako glared but he wasn't looking at me. Iroh

stopped in front of them and had to stop me from falling. I got off my

board hit the back and it popped it. "Hey how was your weekend," I asked

them and Bolin said, "too short if you ask me." I nodded in a agreement.

For the next few minutes we talked about what we did over the weekend

while Mako rained silent. Then the first bell rang and we had to go to

class. As I made it to my locker I saw Mako in my peripheral vision

glaring. However when I looked up he was gone. As the day went on Mako

just looked annoyed. He wouldn't talk to me in hallway he just glared.

Once lunch came he wouldn't speak he just looked agitated. I tried to talk

him, Bolin tried and Asami all of us had little success. So needless to say

he wasn't in very pleasant mood but what I couldn't figure out was why he

was in such a bad mood. Then after lunch he asked, "can I talk to you?"

He didn't wait for me to answer before he walked off and I followed him.

We stopped by the water fountain and I asked, "what's wrong with you

you've been cranky and irritable all day." "What's wrong with me what

about you and your boyfriend," he snapped and I smirked. "Iroh's not

boyfriend he's just being a good friend what do you care anyway I mean

you barely even talk to me," "I don't care," he replies but I saw something

in his eyes. A devious grin grew on my face, "ah yes you do your jealous,"

I snap back and he rolls his eyes and says,"don't be ridiculous," "admit it,"

I smirk. "I'm with Asami," he counters and I reply, "when your with her

you think of me too?" He crosses his arms angry and says "Dont you get it

I don't care about you. In fact I don't like you at all! It would have been so

much better if you never came here!" I didn't know what to expect him to

say but not that. My eyes widen it hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

I covered it up and said, "I wish I never would have met you either. I have

enough going on in my life to be bothered with you," I turned and went to

class. Tears pricked my eyes and it was so hard to hold them back. I

stopped at the next water fountain and took a shaky breath. Once I made

it to the classrom I sat down and put my books on his seat so he had to

sit somewhere else. 'Why did his words hurt so bad? Did I like him more

than just a friend? No he's such a jerk and he obviously doesn't care about

me' I think to myself as I take notes and try to pay attention. Our game

wasn't until 6 so we had some practice time before and I wasn't looking

forward to it. Bolin walked over and said, "hey do you want to skate to the

arena together," "Id love to." I say with a smile and we start skating.

Along the way we do tricks off railings and other things he even pulled off

a 360 I still had issues with that part of the time. We arrived at the arena

at around four so we two hour before our match. "Hey I wanna show you

something," Bolin showed me an old practice room but it was for bending.

"When this place was used for pro bending this was where you would

practice," "why did they cancel pro bending were there attacks?" I asked

afraid of his answer even though I already knew the answer. But he shook

his head and said, "the equalist have grown and they started attacking

places where there were a lot of benders. That's when benders started to

go into hiding. But people still bend and so do I." I look him in the eye and

say, "you can bend what element," "I'm earth bender and Makos a fire

bender." I smile to myself, 'no wonder he has a fire benders attitude,' and

I say, "me too I'm a water bender naturally." I shrug and add 'I'm the

avatar' but I can hear Tenzins voice saying 'no one can know who you

are,' "Maybe we could practice here sometime and I can show you the

moves I know but I'm not sure how my earth bending would translate to

your water bending." I smile and say, "it shouldn't be a problem let's do

it." Bolin pulled a tub of water and a few earth disks. He showed me the

moves and I did them but with water bending. "Wow you never cease to

amaze me Tara you are amazing," I blushed at his compliment. I helped

him put the stuff away when I heard his voice. "Bolin Tara are you guys

here," Mako calls and I roll my eyes when he walks in. I glare and say,

"come on in jerk of the week," "whatever," he retorts and Bolin could feel

the tension and asks, "what's wrong with you two?" I cross my arms over

my chest and say, "ask mister I don't care about you. And it be so much

better if you never came!" "Ugh your so infuriating," he says and I

respond, "whatever I'd rather be infuriating than a jerk like you!" The

curtain behind Mako caught fire, I did that but I didn't mean to. This was

bad normally I could control my bending but since I rarely use it

sometimes it just comes. Before Mako saw it I was able to put it out but

Bolin saw it and assumed Mako did it. "Mako be careful with that fire

power," "I didn't do whatever it was your talking about Bolin. Anyway we

have a match to get ready for." Mako left and Bolin and I stayed in here

and he asked, "what was that about." "He just said something that really

hurt me earlier and can't respect my friendship with Iroh." I said a little to

harshly I had to remeber Bolin was Mako's brother I didn't want to offend

him. "Oh boy what did Mako say to you," "he said he doesn't care about

me at all, that he doesn't like me and it would have been better if I never

came." There was silence "Oh. Well that's just Mako I'm sure he didn't

mean it," Bolin reassured and I said, "I doubt that." We did our homework

for a while then I tutored Bolin in science. Which wasn't so bad maybe I

could get paid to be a tutor however if Bolin failed his test it was my fault.

An hour had gone by and it was time for the match. We got our stuff on

and went to the platform. I wasn't going to let what Mako said ruin my

game. The announcer started the clock the other team got to go first.

They did mediocre tricks and scored a 10. Bolin went first and performed

off the railing and did a 360 and he earned a perfect score. Mako went

next and he was off he fell three times and lost 2 points which didn't help

us considering he only got a 3. I scuffed when he made his way back and

it was my turn. I did two grinds and landed them thank the spirits. I

pulled off a 180 barely but I earned us a four so we tied with the other

team and would have to do a brawl. Only two of us would brawl because

of the score it was going to be Bolin and I. The bell rang and we fought for

that ball Bolin had it and was knocked down hard but he threw it and I

caught just in time with my net. I skated and I threw it to the goal and as

I did I was knocked down. I landed on my ankle and cried out. The ball

went into the goal and we won three points. The timer went off and the

match was over. The crowd cheered for us chanting, "the fire ferrets are

on fire," it was kind of ironic considering we were the fire ferrets. I tried to

stand up but my ankle shot a wave of pain through my body. "Tara are

you ok," Bolin asks me, "no my ankle hurts really bad." It was awful I

wanted to lash out. Suddenly I felt arms underneath me. It was Mako. I

scowled at him,"Why are you helping me you jerk," I said as he carried

me to the locker room. "Becuase this gives me the chance to apologize."

He set me down and I said, "pinch me I must be dreaming Mako is

apologizing." He rolled his eyes and looked at my ankle it was red and

hurt a lot. "It's a pretty bad sprain but it will heal in a week." I look at his

amber eyes and get lost in them and think how nice they are. I mentally

slap myself for thinking that. He comes closer to me and says, "I didn't

mean what I said at school. I do care about you a lot more than just a

friend and I don't know I'm just..." I cut him off and kissed him. He kissed

me back which surprised me. Then we both pulled back. I looked into his

eyes searching and he sighed, "I do like you a lot Korra but I like Asami

to." "I understand," I reply trying to hide the hurt I felt. But what did I

expect? That he would fall for me or something. After a few agonizing

moments Mako left and I used the water from my water bottle and started

healing. What did that mean to Mako? Did he mean to kiss me back? Or

was he trying not to hurt me anymore? I sighed when Bolin came in, "hey

how are you doing," "I'm alright," I said as I shrugged and he sat next to

me. "Look I know this is wierd timing but I like you a lot more than a

friend would you go on a date with me." I just looked at him "I don't feel

very date worthy right now," I said shyly and Bolin said, "are you kidding,

your the smartest, toughest, boughest, most incrediblest girl in the

world." I giggled and said, "you really feel that way about me," "I felt that

since the moment I saw you." I blushed and said, "your not to bad

yourself." He smiled at me and I stared into his green eyes. I thought

maybe but I don't know Bolin seemed more of a pal than a boyfriend.

Even though I think he'd be a good boyfriend. Right then Mako and Asami

came in and Asami was holding the ice. "Thanks Asami," I say and take

the ice from her and put it on my ankle. Mako and I didn't even look each

other's way it was too awkward for both of us. After a few minutes Iroh

barged in here like a crazy person. "Tara are you ok," I rolled my eyes "ya

Iroh im fine just a sprained ankle," he sighed with reliefs and I heard

Mako growl just barely. "Well Tara what do you say tomorrow night we go

out and have some fun," "ya I'm in," I responded and I could feel Mako's

glare on me. Iroh helped me up but I still couldn't walk on it right so he

had Bolin help me on his back. I wrapped my arms around Irohs neck

careful not to choke him my legs around his waist and his hands under my

mid thigh. I told the others bye and we left. He started walking and

headed to my house, "So Tara how are you doing," "honestly this isn't the

worst transfer I've had," I say with a light smile. For a few minutes Iroh

and I make little conversation and that was it. Then I asked, "Iroh do you

think Amon will ever find me," he didn't answer right away then said, "I

don't think so but you should still be careful he is dangerous." I sighed

and said, "I know it's just what if he gets me," I tense up and hold on

tighter, then he whispers, "it's ok I won't let them get you I promise." We

were silent the rest of the way, I fell asleep on his back or I was half

awake and half asleep. I heard a door open and my parents worried

voices. I heard Iroh explain what happen, next thing I feel I've been

transferred into someone else arms with an artic scent. My dad's colone I

barely open my eyes but I can see him and I close my eyes again. The

next thing I feel are soft hands trying to keep me up right my moms

hands. "Korra work with me for one minute," when my mom says that I

try harder to stay awake but it's not working. My shirt comes off and I feel

a rush of cold air against my bare stomach then a large t shirt over me. I

lay down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light and I

slept really well no nightmares. Maybe this would start to be a regular

thing.

Anonymous  
Amon turned the channels until he stopped on the skateboarding match.

He watched the fire ferrets come out onto the platform. The announcer

said, "introducing the fire ferrets with Mako," it zoomed in on a boy with

black hair and amber eyes, "Bolin," a boy with black hair and green eyes

who looked a little like Mako. "And the newest comer Tara!" It zoomed in

on a girl with russet skin cerulean eyes and brown hair. Amons eyes grew

wide he stopped the tv and her face stayed on the screen. Flashbacks of

the little girl he caught and then lost went through his mind. "Lieutenant! I

found Korra," Amon called staring at the frozen screen. Lieutenant ran in

and said, "how do you want to handle this?" Amon smiled behind his mask

and said, "wait until the finals then we grab her but until then I want eyes

on her." "Yes sir," lieutenant said and left the room, Amon went closer to

the picture of the girl he had been searching for. "Oh Korra your game of

hide and seek is over, next Friday you're coming with me," Amon smiled at

his plan and watched the rest of the match. Once the match was over

Amon started making plans to find Korra and then kidnap her. He had big

plans for her and he planed to stay on schedule.

Korra  
School was boring as always I could barely pay attention so most of my

teachers were mad at me. In the hallway lots of people told me I did great

skate boarding yesterday. It was nice to know they liked it. The lunch bell

rang and I went a different route. I walked outside to the cafeteria instead

of through the crowded hallways. I stared at the blue sky and for once felt

free. I mean completely free as if nothing was tieingme down. The wind

was practically calling my name and I thought about trying to air bend

since no one was around. I decided against it you never know when

someone could be watching and I'd rather not risk it. As I turned the last

corner I saw one of them and equalist two no three of them in that outfit.

I backed up hoping they wouldn't see me but they did, "get her!" One

shouted, they started running toward me and I ran away as fast as I

could. But with each step my ankle screamed. I was afraid and I created a

flame in my hand and I threw it back at them but they dodged it with

ease. I tried again until suddenly I felt rope tie around my ankles and my

hurt ankle sent a wave of pain through me. I tried to untie it but they

were to close I used fire bending again with my feet. They dodged it and

chi blocked me then I thought of the buzzer. I pressed it and cried out but

one of them put a hand over my mouth. I bit him and he pulled back,

"somebody call the poli..." He cut me off again. This time with a rag. I

knew that trick I held my breath and pretended to fall unconcious. After

he removed it I took a short breath in then more air. I fought back when

they least expected it. They dropped me and the rope fell off my ankles

and I ran only to be tackled by one of them. I called for Iroh when I saw

they got to him already. He was against the wall tied up. Iroh had a

busted lip and a bruise right under his left eye. He looked up with terrified

eyes and tried to untie himself but couldn't. Then I don't know what

happened but they were knocked away by something no someone. It was

Chief Beifong the buzzer must have called her. She tied the equalist up

and freed Iroh. Beifong was at my side and kneeled next to me. "You

alright," "I'm fine thanks to you," she had a light smile and said, "don't

mention it kid." She sat me up and looked at my ankle as more officers

came and took the equalist away. Iroh hugged me and said, "I'm so

sorry," "don't be," I reassured and shook his head. "I didn't protect you

and I'm so sorry," I put my hand on Irohs shoulder and hugged him again.

Then a crowd appeared I looked for familiar faces and I saw them Asami

tears in her eyes Bolin relieved to see me and Mako with a panicked

expression. They ran this way at first the police didn't let them through

but when they saw I was the one calling them over they were allowed in.

Beifong helped me up as the guys came over, "Tara are you ok," "what

happened here?" They asked a million questions and before I could

answer Beifong did, "there was an equalist attack they reinjured her ankle

and banged up Iroh pretty bad." I shrugged and they all just stared in

shock. Beifong helped me into her Sato mobile and I called out to Mako

Asami and Bolin, "don't worry you guys I'll be fine." "Ok we'll see you

soon," Bolin called and Asami waved, Mako just stared with confusion and

worry. I turned to Beifong and said, "thank you again Chief," "your

welcome and call me Lin." I nodded and put my head back and stared out

the window thinking about everything that just happened. We were silent

and never said a word. It was painful to be honest. Lin stopped the car at

the police parking lot, she helped me get inside there my parents waited

for me. I was embraced by their arms and said, "it's ok I'm fine," "we

know but we were so worried when we got the call." My dad says and my

mom speaks next, "were glad you were able to fight back and that your

safe now." We sat down and I explained what I saw to the cops and my

mom looked at my ankle. She started healing it. The rope was so tight I

had little cuts wrapp around my ankle. It wasn't a lot of blood thank the

spirits. For a few moments I watched as the water started to glow and my

wound began to heal. 'Was this a fluke attack or did Amon know I was

here?' "Alright the paper work is done you all are free to go and were

sending you home with parol," Lin said to us and my dad spoke first.

"Thank you Chief for helping her," "don't thank me yet my job isn't done

here I'll give you an escort home." My mom nodded and we headed home,

I kept wishing I knew how they found me or if this was random. Lin pulled

up to our apartment and I saw Mako, Bolin, Asami and Iroh putting up

balloons and a banner that says, 'glad your home safe.' I got out of the

car first and said, "what's all this," they all came down and each gave me

a big hug even Mako. "Well we wanted to do something special

considering what just happened so ta da," Bolin said and I laughed, "thank

you guys for this." We stayed outside talking for a long time before we

knew it the sun was setting. My parents offered for them to stay for dinner

and Asami said, "we'd hate to impose." "It's no trouble at all please join

us," my dad said with a smile and we all went inside. It was a great dinner

we all talked and laughed. Mako and Bolin told old family stories. Iroh

cracked a few jokes along with Bolin. I talked but not a whole lot and they

understood that since I was still a bit shaken. After an hour or two Asami

left first followed by Iroh. I walked Bolin and Mako out. Bolin sat in the car

and then Mako whispered in my ear as he passed me by, "we need to

talk." He didn't glance back at me as he got in the car and drove off. As he

drove away Bolin called, "I'll call you tomorrow about hanging out!" "Ok!"

I called back and went back inside. I went to my room grabbed my phone

and called Iroh, 'hello?' "Iroh it's me Korra I wanted to make sure you

were ok," I heard him chuckle. 'Thank you I'm fine how are you? I am so

sorry I couldn't get to you in time.' "Iroh don't get down on yourself you

did what you could," we talked for who knows how long. He had a

dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle. My firebending training wouldn't

start again until he was better but that's ok I can still practice what I

know. I was exhausted from today and once I fell asleep nightmares found

me. This time Amon had me in a dimly lit room and said, "now your

mine." Then I wake up. I had a horrible feeling that he find me soon and I

was terrified. I prayed to the spirits that he would never find me but I

can't hide forever. One day I will have to face him but that day is not

today or anytime soon it can't be.

Once back at school life went on. People from all over the school many of

them I didn't know asked about the attack. I was at my locker when Tahno

came over. "Hey I heard about what happened are you ok," I raised my

eye brow at him and said, "since when do you care?" He shrugged and

said, "since you came to town," it took every fiber of my being not to

blush but it didn't work. "Maybe we could hang out some time" he asked

and I sighed. I closed my locker and said, "let's wait until the semi finals

and finals are over pretty boy." He smirked at me, "whatever you say little

girl," I growled and went to my next classes. Life just seems to be my own

worst enemy now more than ever. Mako walked me home today which to

be honest I really liked. We made suttle conversation and that was it but

the silence suit us both. "I'll see you tomorrow I called and he waved

back, "see you then Tara," I smiled then it faded. Tara reminded me I was

in hiding and all the secrets I kept from my friends. It was for the best.

Wasn't it? Or should I tell them the truth? No I can't that would only put

them in harms way and no one needs to be hurt because of me. I don't

want people to get hurt because of me. It was my job to protect people

but people were always were protecting me. No more it's time I protect

those I love. But where would I start and how would I do it? I sighed to

myself and thought 'oh Korra what are you going to do?' I opened the

door to the apartment and went straight to my room. I needed an escape

but an escape would never come. Would this nightmare of a life ever go

away?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half way through the week. I woke up groggily I was sick of school. I couldn't remember why I wanted to come so much I mean it was awful. I changed into my usual clothes and went downstairs. I looked at the calendar and remembered skateboarding. At first I was really excited since the semi finals and finals were this weekend. Then this morning I found out that due to scheduling problems the semi finals and finals were moved. Two weeks from now. I arrived at school and the three of us talked about how the schedule was changed. Mako Bolin and I were pretty bummed about that but at least we got more time to practice. Iroh walked me to school same as always Bolin asked that we hang this Friday and I agreed. During the first two classes I thought about skipping chemistry to avoid seeing Mako again. It was really tense between us. I decided against it because I knew I would get caught. However chemistry wasn't so bad I mean we didn't talk and it was awkward. After Chem I went to the water fountain and drank some water then Mako appeared at my side. "Can we talk," I wiped my mouth and said, "of course what's up." "About that kiss," I wanted to forget about it yet part of me wanted to remember. It was a nice kiss and I kind of wanted to kiss him again. 'Snap out of it Korra,' I thought to myself. I sighed, "Let's forget it ever happened," "we can't deny it happened," he says and I bite my lip. I honestly don't know what to think about that kiss. "Ok then so we remeber it," "no I mean yes I don't know," Mako says getting frustrated. Even angry he looked attractive, 'I did not just think that.' Suddenly the feeling of his lips on mine returns. "What do we do," Mako asked and truth be told I didn't know. A long silence passed between us and it was agonizing. "Let's just be friends," I finally say I see a look if sadness in his eyes as he responds. "Ya were just friends," I nod in agreement and we head to class just as friends. I was really disappointed I wanted to be more than friends but that wasn't going to happen. I'm fine with that besides I already had enough to deal with. I zoned out through most of my classes. I couldn't pay attention it was to hard. Amon was haunting my thoughts and I wished he could go away. I know he would never go away though. I started doodling in class and at first I didn't know what I was drawing. Then I realized I was drawing the previous avatars. I had Aang on the right of the page, Rolu on the left, Kyoshi on the right, Kuruk on the left and so many other avatars all over. A good amount of them I couldn't recognize. It felt like I knew them but I just couldn't put a name to them. *flash* Aang going into the avatar state *flash* Kyoshi going into avatar state *flash* me when I was 14 I went into avatar state. *flash* I shook my head and stared at the board. That was strange normally I didn't get visions but lately they started coming. Eighth period the day was almost over. Almost done. But for what. To go home and live in fear? I was tired of being afraid but I couldn't stop the fear. Could I? I had a bad feeling Amon would do something. I just hope I'm wrong. Last period went by so fast I was so happy. Then Asami and I started to talk. Maybe I could ask her what she thought. No I can't involve anyone in this. It's my figt I have to face it alone. I just wish I didn't have to. But I did I was alone.

Mean while Anonymous

"Amon due to scheduling mix ups the finals has been moved from this Friday to two weeks from now." Amon slammed his hand on the desk and shouts, "I have waited 13 years to have Korra in my hand. Now she is in this city so close and we have to postpone all of the plans!" Lieutenant remained calm and said, "we can go after her now sir," "no it has to be done right going now would do nothing. Lieutenant we have the city within reach benders fear us but if we do not give them some hope for their disgusting race where would we be? This city would die they need a little hope." "How do you plan to do that," Lieutenant asked and Amon laughed, "the city is going to find out the avatar is here soon. Then a spark comes and then we contain it from escalating into a fire. Dismissed." Lieutenant bowed and left Amok alone in the dark. Amon sat at his desk and pulled out a picture if his family. His mother his father cut out and his brother all together. He smiled and put the picture away then he pulled out a picture of him and Korra when she was four a week before he went to grab her. He stared at the little girl and said, "soon very soon." Amon sighed and put the picture away and thought back to when he first met Korra. Amon was head of water bending schools. He met Korra one day to enroll her. Then a month later it was discovered she was the avatar. Amon thought by having the avatar on his side would then make his revolution stronger. He had hoped to take her at a younger age but now that she was much older he thought that having her now would mean she would be his partner. It was a far fetched plan but it could still work him. If not then he would destroy her.  
Korra  
Talking with Asami was easy i felt like I could tell her anything. Yet I knew I couldn't. "No last night I could not sleep," I told Asami outside on the bench at school. "Why not was it more night mares," I shook my head no and said, "it wasn't nightmares that's the problem when I have nightmares I can't sleep. When there are no nightmares I sleep good great even." Asami thought for a moment and said, "maybe because of the attack your still jumpy I mean it happened not even two days ago." I nodded and said, "ya your probably right. Anyway onto other matters so how are you?" "I'm doing well but I think Mako and I are drifting," she says and explains further. I think back to te kiss and think to myself I have to tell her the truth she's my friend. "Asami I have something to tell you," "what is it," she asks and has a look of innocence in her eyes. I sigh and say, "remember that night that I hurt my ankle after the match," she nods and I swallow hard and says, "I kissed Mako I don't know what came over me I am so sorry." She stares at me with hurt eyes and says, "your kidding right," "I'm so sorry I know I'm a horrible friend and you've been so good to me." I looked down and she took a deep breath and I waited for the worst to come but it never did. I looked back at her and she looked like she was trying to decide how to react. "I'm really mad at you for doing that but I'm glad you told me the truth. It takes a big person to admit something like that. I forgive you i wish Mako could be honest for once." "Don't be mad at him it was my fault and don't tell him I told you," she smiled and said, "no way I want to see how long it takes him to tell me." I sighed and said, "friends," she smiled and we hugged as she said, " forever." The rest of study hall we talked about school drama and laughed at each other's jokes. I was glad she forgave me and I didn't lose her over some boy. After my last classes I went home alone since Iroh had some emergency. Honestly I was a little unnerved about walking home alone since the attack but I made it one peice. I took out my keys and before I could get them Bolin was there. "What are you doing here," I asked him "You vanished after school I thought you were attacked again so I came here to make sure you were alright," he blushed with a sheepish grin. "Well anyway I was wondering if I could take you out and if you could help me in science," I shrugged and said, "why not when do you want to go out and what days are you available to be tutored?" "Whenever but start with study hall since we see each other and then we could go out now I know a great restaurant it has authentic water tribe food remember that place I took you before." I thought for a moment and said, "Yes and let's go I'll race you there," I grabbed my board and started skating with Bolin close behind. We avoided all of the people that passed by and some moved out of our way. Bolin tried to show off but fell flat on his face. I looked back to check for him then I hit something no I hit someone. I was on my knees and grabbed my head, the man I hit had grey blue eyes medium skin and brown hair. "I am so sorry young lady," he extended a hand and I took it as I stood up, "I'm the one who should be apologizing I wasn't paying attention." I looked at him again and I tilted my head to the side like a dog does when they see something familiar. " do I know you from somewhere," he looked at me and said, "I don't think so." He looked worried and took off. I stared at him as he left then Bolin and I headed to the restaurant. That guy was weird but oh well whoever he was I hope to never see him again. I hated Déjà vu. That was strange but oh well. Bolin came up behind me and we started racing again. At the restaurant we order then just talked. While we ate I tutored Bolin and he walked me home after. He was the best guy friend I've ever had. Outside my home we talked and talked for what felt like ages. Bolin always made me laugh and knew when I was down. I was happy to have h as a friend. We said goodbye and as he walked off, "I'll call you later,""ok bye Bo!" I called back and waved. I went to my room and put on shorts and a large T-shirt. I had a good dream instead of my usual nightmares so that made me happy. School was at its usual pace Mako and I had barely spoken since our talk. Asami started to pick fights with him and I felt guilty because I told her and he wasn't going to budge. classes were boring and I did was doodle in my book again. It seemed so easy to just get lost in thought. The flashing stateyes again and I forced myself out of it. I could not deal anymore. I liked it better when I didn't have visions. It was lunch and as I ran into Tahno who smirked and said, "hey there little girl." "Keep walking pretty boy," I said and he smiled. I went to my locker and Tahno stood over me I turned and said, "can I help you stupid hair?" He fixed his hair and said, "my hair isn't stupid and yes you can help me. How would you like to come to a party this weekend?" I closed my locker and leaned against it as I crossed my arms and said, "what kind of party?" "A high school party anybody who's anybody will be there but this isn't an ordinary party," "what makes it special?" I asked Tahno moved closer and whispered, "it's in a remote location we can bend freely and not worry about equalist." He moved back and I was surprised a remote location you could bend freely I haven't used my bending in forever. "I'll take you up on that pretty boy," I grabbed my bag. Then he surprised me. I felt his lips on mine. I did not move I was frozen, yet my lips slowly melted. I wasn't really attracted to Tahno but he was a good kisser probably from the million girl friends he had. We stopped and I stared at him and he sighed. I couldn't speak I was to stunned so I just walked away and Tahno followed me. I quickened my pace away from Tahno but I felt his eyes on me. Mako Bolin and Asami were waiting for me at the table they were surprised to see Tahno. I sat down trying to pretend that Tahno didn't exist But that didn't work. Then he began to speak "how would you all like to go to a party this weekend flyers will be handed out tomorrow." "Sure it could be fun," Asami said Bolin agreed and Mako didn't care like always. Tahno left after that which made me grateful. However I could still feel his lips on mine. They weren't as warm as Makos but Tahnos was soft and flowing. Mid way in the afternoon classes it started pouring. I stared out the window during last period. I thought about Tahnos invitation and his lips on mine. All through last period I only thought of Tahno. It was weird to have him on my mind. Once the final bell rang I put my jacket on I went to my locker and there was Tahno walking this way with a determined face expression. At first I was worried and tried to act like nothing happened between us. Even though I knew you couldn't deny something like that. I did have experience with Mako. However I was going to try and brush it over I mean the kiss meant nothing right? "Hey pretty boy what are you..." Tahno cut me off with his lips pressed against mine. They were soft and flowing, I kissed him back and closed my eyes. It felt nice he wrapped his arms around me but i had to stop. I didn't want to but I had to, there are too many things going on in my life. I let go first and shook my head. He looked shocked that I stopped, "Is there someone else," Tahno asked disappointed. Maybe there was I mean what about Mako. No we agreed to be friends. " No but I don't know anything about you." "Well can we try," he asked hopeful and I sighed. I tried to think of another excuse then I said, "but we aren't even that close," "we could be," he persisted and i couldn't think of anymore excuses. "Ok we'll try after skate boarding deal," "deal," he agreed. We stood in silence for a long time then he grabbed my hand. I wanted to move my hand from his but I couldn't. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ages. Thankfully I heard footsteps which brought me out of my daze. There Mako, Bolin and Asami came this way. With a huge smile Asami asked, "hey Tara do you want to hang out with us later on?" "Ya sure what time," "around five were going to see a mover." Bolin said with a giddy smile, Asami looked at Tahno and said, "you could come to Tahno," Mako growled and Asami glared at him. Tahno smiled and said, "sure thing I'd love to," he looked at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hey we'll meet you at your place is that ok Tara," Asami called and I said,"ya that's fine." I grabbed my skate board and skated home in the rain. I saw people running trying to get out of the rain but I didn't mind. It reminded a little of home since the rain was light. It almost felt like snow except not as cold and not as light. Once I got home I saw the door was busted open, fear and panic began to swirl around inside me. I walked slowly and called, "mom dad are you guys here!" I went inside the living room was trashed I looked up to see the stairs railing was busted. I walked slowly then I saw them. My dad saw me and water bent at me and sent me back a few feet as he yelled, "get out of here!" I couldn't move I couldn't breathe they found us they were here. I snapped out of it and fought back, my mom was unconcious but she was alive. I was at my dad's side fighting the equalist and trying to get chi blocked. My dad was furious i stayed and continued to fight and push me closer to the door. " I told you to leave," my dad yelled and I fought using fire bending and said, "Well I ignored you." After a few minutes, more of them showed up and we were losing the battle. Soon enough my dad was brought to his knees and so was I. I was shaking and did my best to hide it but I don't think I was to convincing. There he was Amon lighting then thunder as he walked in the power went off as he got closer. I couldn't breath as he approached. Tears blurred my vison I couldn't hold them back. The fears, nightmares, and memories hit me hard. The man I had feared for so long was right in front of me. I stared at his mask as he walked closer to us. He went to my mom first and did his thing and she fell to the ground. Lighting then thunder. He moved to my dad lighting then thunder came again. My dad fell to the ground unconcious. Fear was gone panic took over. I tried to move from the chi blockers grip but they were to strong. Amon stood in front of me I looked him in the eyes and tears went down my cheeks as he leaned down right in front of me. I hated this feeling of helplessness. On my knees at Amons hands. He reached down and took my chin then with his thumb wiped away my tears. I wanted to punch him for that. He spoke in a deep voice, "Don't cry," a pause and I glared as he continued, "I'll admit I was surprised to find out how close you were to my head quarters but it made it so much easier to find you. Of course I wouldn't have if you didn't collide with me the other day." "We never collided," I said my voice shaking I know he smirked behind the mask and said, "of course remember your little skateboarding accident." A long pause before I could speak or breathe "If you were that man how did you find this place?" "I have many equalist hidden in plain sight." He let go of my chin and It was my turn, "well now what you have me," he chuckled and said, "even though it would so easy to take your bending and as my prisoner now I won't. But don't you worry I have big plans for you my dear." He punched my neck and the world disappeared around me. Flashes and I saw the previous avatars. *flash* Aang when he lost Appa *flash* Kyoshi at a young age in tears holding a something *flash* Roku being betrayed by his best friend. *flash* me when I was four and Amon nearly took me *flash* I woke up to the pitter patter of the rain and took a shaky breath. Then I remembered what happened. I got up and called, "mom!" No answer, "dad! Where are you?" I ran outside in the rain and looked stung my eyes as the rain drenched my clothes and hair. I ran upstairs looking for them but they were gone Amon took them. I cried out as loud as I could screaming their names. I had to find them they couldn't be gone. I ran downstairs and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Mom! Dad!" No answer, "Please come back please." No answer once again and tears continued to fall. I stopped dead in the living room and fell to my knees. Amon took them he took my parents and there was nothing I could do. I put my hands on the ground pushing hard like that was going to do something. Soon enough my hands and knees ached and felt warm. I couldn't focus on that now. All I could feel was numb and pain in my chest. I tried to make sense of why Amon took them. Maybe it was bait? But what were his plans for me? What was I going to do? There was nothing I could do. I sobbed for moment then I heard voices, "Tara are you in there," I sobbed again and ignored who ever called my name again. I looked to my right and saw figures come in. I felt arms around me and some one else pulled my hands off the ground. "Her hands are cut pretty bad," one voice said, "Tara can you here us what's wrong with her Mako?" Asked another it was probably Bolin. I felt something wrap around my neck like a scarf as I was pulled into someone's chest. I sobbed "he took them," as I heard a voice say, "she's in shock something horrible must have happened." I cried out again in someone's chest as they rubbed my back. I looked up and saw blurred faces soon I recognized them as Asami Tahno and Bolin. Then I realized Mako had me in his arms around me. Suddenly I felt like I was being lifted off the ground. The world didn't seem real around me. As if I was hallucinating or dreaming. After several minutes I had finally stopped crying but I couldn't process what was happening around me. I saw buildings go by and I heard muffled sounds, "he took them," I muttered. I felt the grip around me tighten and I muttered again, "he took them he has them." "Shh it's going to be ok," I heard someone say I couldn't make out who it was but I think it was Mako. I was set on something soft most likely a bed I felt a hand on my cheek and saw amber eyes. The world around me faded and the last thing I saw were those same amber eyes. Intense and focused. After a few moments I became more aware of my surroundings. My eyes were to heavy so I kept them shut. I lied on the bed just unmoving. I felt something wrap around my hands and knees. It wrapped around not tight but not loose. Shortly after I felt someone holding my hand. I squeezed whoever's hand it was tight. Whoever had my hand I never wanted them to let go. I wanted them to hold my hand forever and always. Amon took my parents from me. What was I going to do? There was nothing I could do. I was a losing battle in a losing war. I had to do something but what could I do. Soon sleep found me but I had a dream. I saw the past avatars again. All of them facing their own problems. Amon was the problem I had to solve. However the thought dawns on me. What if I can't solve this problem? What if I fail


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**Yeah chapter 6! Ita been awhile since my last update so this one is over 5,000 words the longest chapter yet! Wahoo I hope you enjoy it those who are reading this.**

** I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA or THE CLIPS OF THE SONGS "Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony or Applause by Lady Gaga!"**

|"Korra," I heard a voice calling me but it wasn't a voice I know. Yet I knew

who she or he was. It sounded like a mix of voices. "Korra don't give up,

keep fighting," they said. "How can I Amon won he broke me," I replied.

Then I heard my voice, "no he didn't," I turned around slowly to see

hair was down, I was wearing my favorite blue shirt the sleeve

stopped at the end of my shoulder. I was wearing blue jeans and my

favorite blue converse. "Don't give up," I-she said with determination in

her- my eyes. I clenched my hands in fist and said, "I won't." Darkness

swirled around us then I woke up.|

I opened my eyes all the way and saw Bolin asleep and Asami was talking

to Tahno. And Mako looked away daze. Then he saw I was awake and

grabbed a wet towel and put it on my head. "Good morining," he said and

the others looked this way, "Tara your ok thank goodness we were so

worried." At first I didn't know who Tara was then I remembered it was my

cover. I tried to sit up but a pounding in my head didn't let me and I went

back down. "Tara what happened to you," Asami asks in a calm voice. I

looked at everyone and sighed I couldn't hide it anymore then Lin came to

my rescue. "Tara I have some questions for you I need the others to exit,"

"I am not leaving her side," said Mako. Tahno seconded that, "whatever

needs to be asked we can stay." "The answers are not to be heard now get

out." Lin ordered and I said, "I'll be fine you guys," I gave them a

reassuring smile and they left. Lin pulled up a chair and asked her

questions, "why didn't one of you use the buzzers?" "I didn't think to and I

don't know why they didn't," I say my voice shaking and tears threatened

to fall. Lin saw this and sighed she took my hand have it a light squeeze

and was done. I appreciated that considering she wasn't an emotional

person. "Ok last question and I'll let you rest did Amon say anything to

you," I looked up and said, "yes he did. He said he has plans for me." Lin

nodded then Tenzin came in. I told him what happened and he said, "you

have to be relocated Amon is advancing towards you." "Where would I go

he has my parents," I said and I started to panic. "You have to leave I'm

sorry but it has to be done," Lin said in her usual monotone voice. "No I

can't leave them behind," Tenzin sighed and said, "I'm sorry but he already

has to much control over benders. He can't have you to." Anger boiled

inside me. I lost it, "The benders of this city need to come out of the

shadows and fight!" "Tara! Calm down." Tenzin yelled and I snapped, "No!

That lunatic has my parents! I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down! I

have to do something!" "Tara calm down this instant," "Don't call me that!"

I shouted and ran. I burst through the door and saw my friends waiting for

me. They walked over but I ran past them looking for the way out. As I ran

my knees began to ache so did every part of my body. I realized we were at

a hospital I didn't see that before but I didn't see anything really. I made to

the front when the nurse stopped me, I tried to force my way through but

they wouldn't budge. "Honey calm down let's get you back to your room,"

one of them said and I shook my head. "No he has my parents I have to

help them," I cried then I felt something sharp pierce my side. I fell to my

knees as I muttered, "I have to help them." The last thing I saw was amber

eyes and those same angelic features. Iroh. When I woke up again the

others were gone but Mako was there but he was asleep. Iroh was there to

staring out the window with a guilt ridden face. "Iroh what..." he cut me off,

"I'm sorry, I am sorry I wasn't there." I took his hand and said, "there was

nothing you could have done." "That's not the point I was supposed to

protect you and look what happened. Bruises, cuts into your hands and

knees in a hospital." Iroh said anger in his eyes. I looked at my hands and

saw they were wrapped in bandages. I moved my hand from his slowly and

unwrapped the gauze to reveal several cuts probably from the glass. I the

wrapped them again and sighed. "Iroh what would you have down," he

didn't answer. Silence stretched between us since there was nothing to say.

A moment or two later Mako woke up. His eyes were soft as he asked, "

how are you feeling." Tears pricked my eyes "I feel like the world is falling

apart," I said and he rubbed my hand. "It's going to be ok," Mako soothed

and I shook my head, "no it's not." I turned on my side and Mako said,

"hey don't worry I'm sure Beifong will find your parents," my chest starts to

ache and I say,"I hope so." A few moments go by as we stare at each other

then Tahno comes in with medicine. "Hey Tara I'm glad to see your awake,"

he says as he sets the medicine down. Pills which I hate. "Ugh I hate pills,"

I groan and Mako laughs, "ok these pills help with pain." All I felt was the

pain in my chest. Then the memory hits me hard then so does Amon. I

start breathing heavier and Mako hands me a small white pill. "Here take

this it will help," Tahno says as I swallow the pill. "Tara where are you going

to stay," Mako asked as he handed me the breakfast tray. "I don't know

maybe I can stay with Tenzin he's an old friend of my parents," "you could

stay with me." Iroh suggested that must be his way of trying to make it up

to me. "well if he can't you can stay with me and Bolin." Mako says with a

light blush on his cheeks, Tahno glared at him and I wanted to laugh. I ate

the eggs and biscuit slowly then Bolin came in with pink flowers, "here you

go Tara the doctors say you can leave this afternoon." Tht made me smile,

"what day is it," "Friday and we have the tournament next Friday." Mako

answered and Tahno smirked, "I better get going I'll call you later to check

on you Tara." He knelt down and kissed my cheek I blushed and he smiled

as he left the room. I looked at Mako and Bolin who both glared as he

exited. Mako shook his head, "Tahno is just so infuriating." I chuckled and

he glared which a I ignored. Bolin, Mako and I spoke but Iroh was silent

most of the time barely saying anything after a little while he left and would

be back later. "So wait what are you guys doing here if it's Friday what

about school," I asked and Bolin wore a devious smile. "We're ditching

because we wanted to make sure you were ok." Mako answered with smug

grin. "Wow we got two bad boys," I say and they both shrug. We talked

about the tournament then I said, "what if we tried to bring pro bending

back." "What it hasn't been seen in years and it's pretty dangerous," Mako

said and I reply, "come on if we stood up against Amon then people would

rally behind is." Mako thought it over and said, " a few attacks happen and

now want to start something it's abit extreme. However we can try after

skateboarding." I pouted but agreed to his condition. Even though I was

deathly afraid of Amon I wanted to take a stand against him. He took my

parents and I won't be able to get them alone ill need help. After all he

wasn't out for blood or I hope he isn't. The afternoon rolled around and I

was able to leave the hospital. Mako had to help me and I kind of liked it

the way we were so close. We walked through the streets and I saw Tenzin

with his daughters I smiled then he saw me. His face had a light smile and

he walked this way his kids following. "Tara how are you doing," "I've been

better but I'll be ok, oh Mako Bolin this is Tenzin the friend I told you

about." I say and they all shake hands. Ikki and Jinora his daughters came

up to me, "hey Jinora how's school going," "great so far I have all A's,"

"hey!" Ikki yelled and I lifted her in my arms and said, "how are you Ikki,"

"I am good no I am great actually. Just yesterday something crazy

happened ooh I have to tell you what happened." Ikki started her story but

I wasn't paying to much attention. She always talked so fast I could never

keep up. I set Ikki down and Tenzin asked to talk to me alone. While Mako

and Bolin entertained Jinora and Ikki, "are you going to be ok?" "Of course

I mean I'm fine for now at least." Tenzin sighed, "I'm so sorry this

happened but don't we won't relocate you. I smoothed things over with

Lin." "Thank you Tenzin it means a lot," Then Ikki spoke, "Korra will you

play with us today," "Korra? who's Korra," Mako asked as he eyed me.

Tenzin remained calm and pulled Ikki on the side. Panic welled up inside

until I thought of a lie and I said, "uh Korra is my uh middle name Ikki likes

to call me that sometimes." "Your not very good at lying," "I'm not lying," I

snap back and he raises his hand in defeat. I hope he doesn't bring it up

again but knowing Mako he will bring it up. "So anyway the skateboarding

tournament is coming up are you excited," Mako asked and I nodded, "I am

but I don't know Mako I can't even think about the tournament." Bolin

wraps an arm around me and says, "don't you worry about it here. Come

on we are going to have some fun." He takes my hand and his brothers and

pulls us down the street. I wave to Tenzin and his kids goodbye and they

wave to. Bolin takes us to a water tribe restaurant, we go inside and take

our seats in a booth. Mako sits across from Bolin and I in a booth. "Bolin

that's not going to happen," "oh I think it could work," I counter and Mako

shakes his head. "No way it's far to dangerous," "ya so many things life are

dangerous," Boling says and the arguement continues. Bolin was talking

about earth bending or at least practicing it somewhere. I thought it'd be

great but Mako was right it is dangerous. The door opens and I see Tahno

and he walks this way, "hey Tahno," "hey didn't think I'd find you guys

here." I smirked and he smiled. "May I join," Tahno asked Bolin and I

nodded but Mako shook his head but we got him to agree. We all ate and

had a good time together I actually forgot about previous events. "Tara will

you still be able to make the party tomorrow night," Tahno asked and I

said, "I thought the party was tonight," "no it's Friday the party's for

Saturday." Tahno explained and I responded, "I don't know with everything

that's happened..." Tahno grabs my hand and says, "don't worry little girl.

You need some down time." "Come on it will get your mind off things at

least for a little while," Mako added and I sighed defeated. "Ya I'll make it,"

"great," Tahno said with a side ways grin. After we ate we walked around

Republic City. I looked at the time it was 8 I needed to talk to Lin. I split

from the group and went back to the station to talk to Chief Beifong. I

opened her office doors to see her filling out paper work. "Korra can I help

you was there an attack," I shake my head no and say, "what's the plan to

get my parents back." She sighed and said, "we have to first find out where

Amons hiding place is before we can track your parents down." I groaned,

"so we have to wait," "yes I'm sorry," "we can't wait who knows what he's

doing to them! They need help!" I say and tears threaten to fall but I won't

let them. "Korra I'm sorry. We are doing what we can anyway Iroh is here

waiting for you," Lin says and points to the door. I growl and leave with

Iroh. "What am I going to do Iroh," "be patient we will find your parents it

will all be ok," he reassured but I didn't by it. We walked outside and I

never knew he had a motor cycle until he said, "hop on." "Where are we

going," "my place you can stay with me until your place is fixed up and we

find your parents." He says with a smile. I shrug and say ok. I hop on the

bike and wrap my arms around Irohs stomach then were off. The faster we

went the more I wanted to scream and the tighter I held on to Iroh. After a

few minutes we arrived to a little house. It was one story and had two

rooms two bathrooms a living room and kitchen. It was a nice place. Iroh

set up the first room for me and said, "it's not much but here you go. The

kitchen is open 24/7 there is a bathroom right down the hall and if you

need anything I'm next door." "Thanks Iroh I'm sure I'll be fine," I said and

he smiled then spoke again. "I almost forgot here are some sleep clothes

for you," he handed me an extra large red shirt and shorts. The red shirt

was practically a dress on me and the shorts were pretty big to. "This is just

until tomorrow I'll buy you some clothes," "Iroh you don't have to do that, I

mean I can go back to the apartment," "No that wouldn't be good foryour

psyche and besides I'd be happy to, see tomorrow," he left. I changed into

the clothes he left then I layed down. The nightmares found me of course.

_ I have your mother and father Korra and there is nothing you can do to _

_save them" said Amon as he stood before me. "You let the world down you _

_are the worst avatar ever," he said and it hurt so much. He was right I _

_failed. Amon moved to my parents and then took their lives. I don't how I _

_just heard them scream and then they fell to the floor. I heard the cry of _

_citizens all over the city. "Help us," they called, "we need the avatar!" _

_"Where are you!" They screamed. Some of them were screaming just _

_screaming in pain. It hurt my ears and I_ _was consumed by darkness'_

I woke up gasping for air and then the door flew open it was Iroh. "Are you

ok I heard you scream," "ya just nightmares," I say still out of breath. He

kneeled next to the bed and said," do you want to talk about it." Tears

threaten to fall and hugs me tight. They just fell like a river. I cried in his

arms and we stay like this for a long time. I fall asleep in his arms soft, firm

and warm. It was nice. The nightmares went away when he was with me. It

was awkward but it wasn't awkward. I slowly opened my eyes to his face.

"Morning," he said and I smiled, "morning general." We got up and started

to eat breakfast. It was funny how we just spent the night in the same bed.

Yet we didn't care. He was practically family after all my past life was

friends with his grandfather. And that my other past life was his great great

great grandfather. "Ok today Asami is coming and she's taking you

shopping," I choke on my orange juice before speaking. "What," "yes she'll

be here in 20 minutes so get ready," Iroh said with a smug grin. "Why is

she coming over," "to take you shopping," Iroh said and I rolled my eyes. I

hated shopping and didn't want to go but I couldn't back out now. I finished

my breakfast and put on my previous day outfit. I looked at my knees and

the cuts now looked like scars. Along with my hands the cuts now looked

like scars. I finished changing and Asami was outside waiting in her car. I

left and told Iroh bye and I would get him back for this. I hopped into the

passenger seat and said, "Asami you don't have to do this," "yes I do you

are my friend and I can't let my friend not have any good looking clothes.

Besides Tahnos party is tonight you need a dress." Asami said with smile.

The morning dragged on because I couldn't go to the stores I wanted

because they were to tomboyish. We went to one store with a bunch of

dresses. "Ok how about this one," Asami asked as she held up a green

dress that stopped at my ankles. I shook my head no and she pulled five

other dresses out and I turned them all down. I walked around until I saw

the perfect dress. It was sky blue that had glitter specks all over to make

shimmer. The dress was very simple but elegant. It had one inch sleeves

that had a little moon and star on them. I picked it up and Asami looked at

it, "I like it put it on." "No it cost to much," I say and she frowns, "how

much is it." "178 yuans," I said and Asami rolled her eyes. "Your getting

this dress. This is a once in a life time opportunity you like a dress I'm

buying for you." I groaned because this was a battle I loss. We left the

store with two dresses. My dress and Asamis dress which was hot pink no

sleeves and had a black belt. "Ok now what are we supposed to wear to

Tahnos party," I asked and Asami pulled out the flyer. "It says wear

something nice not too fancy but not to simple," "so I could wear jeans and

a nice shirt," I said and Asami snapped, "no way you are wearing a skirt

and nice shirt." My mouth hung open and she sighed. "No way," "ah yes

way come on," Asami says as she drags me to another store. Asami pulls

out three skirts for me to choose from. A baby blue skirt, black skirt and a

green skirt all stopping at my mid thigh. "I am not wearing a skirt," "oh yes

you are," Asami challenged and we go back and forth for ages it seems.

She wound up buying the black and blue skirts. Next I got two new nice

shirts that she was going to make me wear with the skirts. "Can't I just

wear shorts," I complained and she thought for a minute, "well let's go look

at some shorts I'm sure you'll need them." A smile appeared on my face as

we got three pairs of jean shorts. It was a pretty productive day and

despite my dislike for shopping I had fun. "Ok so tell me what's going on

between you and Iroh," I look at Asami skeptically and say, "there's nothing

between me and Iroh." "Ya right I know there is something between you

guys," "it's nothin were just friends," I say but Asami is persistent. "Well

just friends don't invite you to stay at their place," "well what about Bolin

he's just a friend and he invited me," I snap back and Asami chuckles. "Tara

Bolin has a huge crush on you," "no he doesn't," Asami pouts and responds,

"uh ya he does. You are always on his mind. In fact if I didn't know any

better I'd say he's in love with you." I blush hard. I never really thought of

Bolin that way he seemed more like a little brother. We walked around the

mall for another hour talking. "Ok do you want me to drive to the party or

meet you there," "Iroh will drive me," I say and Asami nudges me. "We are

just friends," I say and Asami laughs "whatever you say," then she brought

me back to Irohs house. "Thanks Asami I'll see you at the party," "see you

and wear the skirt," she calls and I yell, "Not a chance!" I go inside with my

bags and find Iroh sprawled on the couch. "Hey you need help with that,"

"no I got it," I say and drop a bag in the process. I mentally slap myself as

I bend to get it but Iroh beats me to it. He brings my bags into the guest

room or my room and sets them on the bed. "So what time is Tahnos

party," "it's at seven you could come to, benders can bend," I say and Iroh

looks at me like a cat deer in head lights. "You know it's in some sort of

special location and people will be bending freely," suddenly Irohs confused

face changes to disproval. "Maybe you shouldn't go," "what why not," I

stammer as Iroh continues. "You may have good control over your bending

but you still have accidents. What will you do if you accidentally fire bend or

earth bend?" "Say it wasn't me," I shrug and Iroh sighs, "I don't think it's a

wise idea." "It will be fine alright," I say with a light smile and Iroh sighs

defeated. I spend the afternoon deciding whether or not to listen to Asami

and wear a skirt or ignore her. I groan but grab the black skirt and my blue

blouse like shirt Asami bought. It is a medium blue color with ruffles in the

front. I thought it looked nice but I think it's to fancy for this party. I look at

the flyer and read over what you should wear. I out the outfit on and it's

pretty easy to move around in. I try my water bending and it works like a

dream. I grab my black converse and put them on instead of my usual blue

converse. Once I'm done changing I leave my hair completely down. With a

crescent moon clip right above my left ear. When I come out Iroh is in

jeans, red shirt and grey hoodie jacket. Suddenly I feel over dressed but

Iroh says, "Great I'm under dressed. You look great." I smile and say,

"thanks and not to bad you'll be able to bend fairly well." We wait until 6:45

then we leave his house. The flyer has directions in the back and it takes us

30 minutes to get there. It's a medium large house that looks like it hasn't

been used in decades. I see party lights and kids on the front lawn some

fire bending and other earth bending. We get off the motor cycle and walk

to the house avoiding the fire blast. The door was already open so we just

walked inside. The inside looked nicer than the front lawn. When you first

walk in you see a wide hallway with cream walls that arch at the top. Stairs

to the left and when you look up there's a crystal chandelier. To the right I

see the kitchen with a few people inside. To the left I see people dancing

then I spot Tahno. He comes this way wearing a shirt that looks like a suit

jacket and jeans. Tahnos did his hair different normally a piece hangs in his

face. The one priece is gone and his hair brush back but it looks messy.

Before I know it he's right in front of us. The he lifts me in his arms and

swirls me around. " wow you great. I'm so happy you made it Tara I was

worried you wouldn't show," Tahno says as he sets me down. "Well I'm here

so now what," I ask and Tahno replies, "Now you can get a snack, get on

the dance floor or bend." "I'm going to avoid the dance floor I know that,"

"why," Tahno asks with one eye brow raised, "I don't know how to dance." I

shrug and Tahno says, "alright then follow me little girl," "what are you

doing pretty boy?" Tahno grabs my hand and pulls me to the dancing kids.

When we get through the door I look around and see the door is a mile

high. The ceiling looks like there are images but the light flickering and

changing color make it hard to see. Once were inside the crowd Tahno

takes my hand and says, "follow my lead. What song do you want to listen

to?" "What kind of song," "pop," Tahno says with a side ways grin. I think

for a moment then whisper the song in his ear. He calls to a boy wearing

jeans, black shirt and headphones around his neck. The boy looks our way

as Tahno shouts his request. After a few moments the song changes. and I

ask, "now what?" The crowd gets louder as the song goes so Tahno shouts,

"now get ready follow my lead." I nod he squats down then right back up

he brushes his right shoulder then his left shoulder. Then he leans left then

leans right. The pattern repeats then I listen to the chorus. '_I'll never be _

_that girl again no. I'll never be that girl again nooo. My innocence is _

_wearing thin but my heart is growing strong call me 3x miss movin on oh _

_oh oh!" _Before I knew it I was singing along to the song as Tahno and I

danced together. "Ok now make up something," Tahno yelled and I used the

fire bending moves Iroh taught me. I did one move where it kind of looked

like breakdancing. You have rolled around on your back to your feet. Tahno

clapped at my 'dance moves.' Once the song ended I walked out the

ballroom to the front where I saw Mako, Asami and Bolin. "Hey Tara your

here. See Mako I told you she would come," Bolin teased as I walked over.

Asami hugged me first and said, "you look nice I told you the skirt was a

good idea." I roll my eyes at her then Bolin hugs me. Then after Bolin,

Mako hugs me which I was a little shocked about. Since we haven't been

the best of friends especially with all the stuff that's happened between us.

"Ok so what do we do now," Bolin asks and I say, "whatever you want

theres food and dancing you just have fun." Bolin got a devious look in his

eye he held out his hand and said, "Tara would you like to dance." I take his

hand and say, "I would," he smiled and we go to the dance floor. Bolin was

a much better dancer than I was. He was break dancing and it was fun to

watch. The song playing now was 'Applause by Lady Gaga.' Bolin was

waiting for the chorus then he did his dance. He raised his arms up as the

words said "_I live for the applause applause applause_." He shuffled back as

the words "_I live for the applause applause live for the applause. I live for _

_the way tha_t _you cheer and scream for me the applause applause _

_applause_!" Then he clapped to the rhythm of the chorus. After three songs I

was tired of dancing and went to the kitchen. They had chips, finger foods,

punch and a selection of bite size dumplings. "Hey Tara," I turn to see who

was talking and it was Mako. "Hey Mako," I say flatly and fill my plate. The

silence stretches between us and its awful but there's nothing to say. We

don't really like each other. 'Yes I do, no you don't' "ugh why is it so hard to

make a decision," " for what," heat rises to my cheeks. I look around to

make up a lie and say, "so many dumplings to choose from." He looks at

me skeptically but doesn't ask about it. After a painfully awkward silence

Mako asks, "do you want to do a bending battle?" I smirked and said, "your

on city boy." He chuckled and we went to back. The back yard was huge

after about 600 feet there was forest. We went to the right side of the

house there was a pull and I needed water. I got in my stance while Mako

got in his. He attacked first and I attacked second. Mako through kicks and

punches while I sent lashes whips and I threw in a wave or two. After

several minutes we stopped he was soaking wet and he nearly burned my

clothes. "Great I'm all wet now," I laughed and bent the start out of his

clothes. "Thanks," he muttered, "your welcome," I reply. The two of us

head back inside to see Tahno and Bolin hanging out by the stairs. Then

Tahno leaves afew minutes after we arrived. Bolin, Mako and I talked about

the games coming up. Also a little about strategies it was nice to get my

mind off things. Later on Asami came over and we all started talking about

whatever came to mind. I stood at the stairs while Bolin cracked a few

jokes. I wasn't paying to attention then flashes. The lights were flickering

and that brought back horrible memories. *I'm 14 and bending at Amon as

he gets closer to me. I continue to back away until I'm huddled in a corner.

*I'm pulled out of the flash back but my head hurts then another flash

back.* I'm 14 and Amon has my arms and is pulling me away as I cry out.*

I'm back in reality and my head is pounding. I hold my head in both my

hands and I hear Mako and Bolins voices of concern. Now they are two

distant. *I'm not at the party any more. I'm in a large room empty and

Amon is running my way. Panic wells up inside me and I run away. I keep

going and I don't stop I have to get away. I run in a room my breathing

heavy, tears streaming my face. I hear running footsteps that fade away, I

sigh then the door is about to be busted open. I look for a way out but

there is no way out. The door opens and Amon brought company two other

equalist. I back away slowly until I'm up against the wall. I crouch down

and cry out as he gets closer. I fire bend at them but they dodge it. I

contiued to fire bend aimlessly at them but they continued to advance. I

scream and I scream "Stay away from me!" Time seems to stop for a

moment as Amon fades away. Everything fades away.* I'm back at the

party. The music is so loud I can't hear. Amon and his equalist are gone and

replaced with Mako Bolin and Asami. Panic wells up inside me I just fire

bent at them and they already saw me water bend. "Tara," Mako said and I

run. I run past them and look for Iroh. I finally find him in the kitchen "We

have to leave I'll explain later," I say. "Of course come on let's get you out

of here," Iroh says and waves goodbye to his friends. He wraps an arm

around me and more flash backs fill my mind. Mako Bolin and Asami run to

the door. "Tara wait," "come back we just want to talk to you!" I don't

bother looking back. It's to painful to much has happened and can't talks it

anymore. "Come on we need to go now I'll explain later," I say practically

pushing Iroh forward. We get on his bike and I held on tight. It was over I

was over. My cover was gone Tara was gone only the avatar remains while

Korra is still hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive was fast since I made Iroh speed away. Once we arrived at Irohs house I went straight to my room. I needed to think this through. What was I going

to do they saw me bend at them. Was there anything I could do this is all such a disaster. There was a knock on my door and I didn't want to answer it. I

wanted to be alone and just die on my bed never to be seen again. Shortly after Iroh came in and asked, "Korra what happened you seemed to be having such

a good time." "I was then when the lights flickered it triggered something I thought Amon was coming after me so I ran away and hid. Then he and two

others cornered me and I fire bent at them. The only thing was Amon was never there it was Mako Bolin and Asami. Iroh I fire bent at them!" I said panic in my

voice while Iroh didn't look at all surprised but concerned. "I figured this would happen something would trigger it and bam. Ah I don't know how we could

cover it," "maybe I can avoid them," I suggest and he replies, "that could only work for so long." I groaned and said, "Iroh what do I do," he rubbed his chin for

a few minutes then his eyes lit up. "I think this is our safest bet, say it never happened," "what that won't work," I say and he counters. "No make them think it

never happened and keep pushing it," "and if that doesn't work?" I ask and he says," your a duel bender very rare but not uncommon." I nod and he puts a

hand on my shoulder, "avoid them for a little while if you want." "I do I can't face them yet," I say and he nods and leaves me for the night. I would have to

face them soon but for now I am avoiding them. I went to sleep but Amon filled my thoughts. I didn't know what to do really there was nothing I could do. In

the darkest places of my mind he was there waiting for me to come. Or just waiting so he could strike. Anyway it didn't matter he remained in my thoughts all

the time and I hated it every minute he came to my mind made me want to rip my hair out. I woke up to my phone going off like a non stop buzzer. My phone

went off like crazy. It was around 10 when the constant buzzing started. I looked at my phone and saw 27 missed calls and 53 text messages. I read through

the messages all of them were from Mako, Asami, Bolin and Tahno. All asking are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you tell us you could bend two

elements? And so many more. I sighed and wanted to reply but decided not to they didn't need to know anything yet. I spent the day in my room Iroh came in

every now and again with food in his hand. All day Amon finding me and what my friends were thinking about haunted my thoughts. They probably figured it

out, but I'm praying they don't. I stared out te window and saw the moon and stared at it. The light filled my room then I saw someone Yue. My first instinct

was to fight, but this was the moon spirit I read her stories and she wouldn't hurt me. Or at least I hope not. I stood slowly and bowed and she bowed back.

"It's nice to see you Korra," "it's nice to see you to but why are you here," I asked and she smiled at me. "An old friend of mine has asked me to come and get

you he needs to speak to you. But your spiritual energy is to twisted it's hard for him to contact you." Yue explained and I nodded in response. I wonder who

sent her to talk to me. She held her hand out to me and I took it then I was in a different place. Perhaps an air temple but it was abandoned. I always thought

their were monks here well it was late he probably were all asleep. Yue was gone and I was on my own. I took a deep breath and walked around then I saw

him. A man with a blue arrow on his head Aang. I walked closer and he smiled at me. "Hello Korra," I bowed and he bowed back at me and we sat down. "Not

that I'm not happy to see you but why am I here," I ask and he chuckles. "You called me and since your energy is still to jumbled it's hard for you to make a

connection. So I asked Yue to bring you here," I nodded at his explaination. It was so strange seeing myself as a past life. Then a thought occured to me what

if they all look down on me? What if they see me as a week avatar or I was a mistake? I mean after all I am running away when I should be fighting him. "Korra

non of us look down on you and it's okay that your running for now," Aang said with a concerned look. I gaped at him and he said, "As your past life I can hear

your thoughts all of us can, and trust me non of us look down on you. We would all be doing the same thing your doing." It made me feel better, but then my

parents came into view. Maybe I could ask them if they knew anything about where they were or what Amon is doing to them. A silence stretched before Aang

spoke again, "Korra I know you are worried about your parents and Amon, but trust me. There is nothing to to worry about. Your parents are perfectly fine." My

heart swelled and I wanted to cry. Aang saw my reaction and smiled. "Aang what do I do I can't beat Amon he's to powerful," he looked at me with soft eyes

before speaking. "He does have a lot of power but you can beat him. Not yet you are not ready you still have air bending to master. Do not worry Korra

whenever you need us we will be there." As Aang said this the other avatars appeared behind him. I saw so many of them. Then their eyes started glowing all

of them and I felt like I was apart of it. I felt a rush of energy serge through my veins and I felt alive. As if something clicked inside me then I was back in my

room. I sighed with a smile and whispered thank you. That night I slept great. Knowing my parents were ok and I had so many people looking out for me.

School was fine and I never saw Mako Bolin Asami or Tahno. I skipped chemistry to avoid Mako and I would have to skip Chinese literature to avoid him. Asami

is only at lunch so I'm skipping lunch. I see Bolin in study hall so I would have to skip that period to. My teachers won't be to happy about my leap of absence.

Oh well. Lunch comes and I need food. I run to cafeteria and make my way to get a snack. I see Tahno in my peripheral vision and leave. I hear my name or not

really my name but still Tara. I run faster until I am in the roof eating a bag if chips and drinking a coke. I watched the hustle and bustle of the people on the

street not to far away. All of them had normal lives and normal things to do. I had semi normal things to do, with some abnormal problems. The bell rang and I

had to go couldn't be late to my classes I was going to. I skip study hall and go to my next class. Chinese lit I have to skip because of Mako. Sadly I get caught

and I'm forced into the class. This is just great now I have to deal with Mako. I sit in my spot by Mako but say nothing and pretend he doesn't exist. He passes

me a note that says, ' are you ok? Why didn't you answer our messages? What happened at the party?' I stare at it wanting to answer but decide not to. I

won't talk to him I'm still avoiding them and it's only the second day. I crumple it in my hand and throw it away. I avoid looking at Mako when I sit again then he

speaks. "Tara what's going on with you what happened," I don't answer I contiue to take my notes and pretend he does not exist. That seemed to really make

him mad. He grabbed my pencil and took it away and closed my notebook. He moved it to his side if the table and whispered, "now that I have your attention

will you answer my questions?" I roll my eyes and say, "give me my notebook and pencil." I reach and he moves it further away. I groan out of complete

aggravation and reach again but miss. I glare as he says, "will you please answer my questions," "no," I say. We go back and forth a few times then, "Mako

and Tara is there something you would like to share with the class," the teacher says as we face forward. Mako says no but this is my revenge although very

childish. "He stole my notebook and pencil," Mako gapes at me and the teacher says, "Mako I'm appalled please return her items." I cross my arms looking at

him as he gives my stuff back. Looks like I'm a snitch. He didn't bother me the rest of the period whic made my day. Once the bell rang I ran out the classroom. I

grab my skateboard and skate through the halls as I hear my name being called by various voices. I ignore them and contiues to skate until I rach outside.

Then I'm knocked down. I landed on my knee and it aches. I rolled my pants sleeve up and saw my knee a little bloody. I look to see who knocked me down

and it was Bolin. He rubbed his head and stared at me. I turned to run but he grabbed my arm. "Let go," I demand but his grip got tighter. He pullede close and

lifted me over his shoulder. "Bolin put me down," I shouted but he didn't reply. I started swatting him but that didn't help me at all. After a few agonizing

minutes he set me down under a tree. There Mako, Asami and Tahno were waiting. I couldn't run past them so I was trapped, I folded my arms and said, "what

is it?" "We need to talk to you about the party." Mako says and I say nothing. I have nothing to say and I don't know what I would say to them. "Tara tell us

what's going on," Mako said angry but still I kept my mouth shut then I saw Iroh. We made eye contact and he came this way. "Hey come on Tara we have to

go," Iroh said and I got up then Bolin said, "actually we have practice again we have the game tomorrow." I completely forgot I mean 100% forgot. I wanted to

be stubborn and say no but I couldn't do it. They were counting on me to be there. "I'll go to practice but don't expect any explanation," I walked past them

towards the gym and got ready. Soon enough Mako and Bolin were there ready. We practiced and that was all. Just drills and strategies, I remained silent and

refused to say a word when Mako and Bolin talked. It was agonizing usually I enjoyed practice but now I couldn't stand it. It was 6:00 practice is over. I

changed quickly into a sweat shirt and black sweat pants. I pulled my hood over and left the girls locker room where Mako and Bolin sat waiting. Mako grabbed

my arm and said, "were alone now explain everything," "let go of me." Was all I said as anger raged inside me suddenly I felt heat pulse in my hand and knew I

would start fire bending soon. He refused to let go when Bolin said, "we just want to help you come on were your friends." The anger left and the heat in my

hand dialed down. "I wish I could tell you two but I can't," I whisper to them and Makos grip loosens. "I'm sorry," I add and leave the gym to see Iroh waiting

for me with a serious face. We made eye contact and he embraced me in a hug that was warm and safe. He walked me back to the apartment where sleep

alluded me for the billionth time in my life. Amons voice filled my mind and I couldn't shake him. The nightmares contiued to come and that made it worse. It was

Wednesday and the game was today oh boy. I wasn't to nervous but I had a bad feeling about tonight. Mako Bolin and Tahno didn't bother me any more yet

Asami was persistent. I was distant and if they brought up the party I left. "Hey I might be late to the match today," Iroh said as I stood at my locker. "Why," I

questioned trying to hide the panic I felt. "There's some break through with Amon I have to investigate be careful ok," Iroh says and I sigh. "I'm always

careful," "ya of you mean always getting into trouble then yes you are careful." I scuff at him and he laughs. School ended and it was time for the game. I'll be

honest I was a little upset Iroh wasn't going to be there but I couldn't worry about that we had a game to win. Fire ferrets vs the moose lions. I left early so I

wouldn't have to see Asami Tahon Bolin or Mako. As I changeD I thought about telling them the truth. Maybe then things would be ok. However what if things

weren't ok? What if it back fired on me? Oh well I need to get it off my chest. Yes I would tell them after the match and go from there. Hopefully it does go well

and it should I am the avatar after all. Once I finished I went to the box where Mako Bolin and Asami were. They watched me with careful eyes as I spoke "Hey

guys I did some thinking and I think you guys deserve to know the truth but wait until after the game," I say. They exchange a few glances then Bolin says,

"and we have a deal." Mako spoke next, "what changed your mind?" "You guys are my friends and I trust you I guess it took me awhile to understand that," I

shrug then Mako speaks again. "Alright then Tara now let's go win this thing," I smiled and we waited until Shiro called is out. We did our waving then the

moose lions came out. This was the semi finals so it was a brawl. The ball was thrown in the air and we were off. Bolin has the ball and goes straight through.

Then the other player knocks Bolin off taking the ball now it's three on two. Mako dodges them and takes the ball away with clean steal. He skates down to the

goal as I cover him and he scored the winning goal. That was only round one though. Four rounds we have to win two more. The round was perfect we won

and scored another goal. Then of course I'm knocked off the ring and they score. This was it I wanted to leave and tell them truth already. It was three on

three all bets are off. Mako was the striker so he would be the one to shoot. I covered him in the left while Bolin had right. Mako was knocked down then Bolin

was knocked over board. I had the ball and I needed to win. I took a cheap shot and it went in never had I felt so alive. I shouted as Mako hugged me and

twirled me around. Bolin came back up and said,"do I get a hug," I moved over to him hugged him. We won everything was perfect. Suddenly the lights began

to flicker. Panic filled my insides as they all shut off. Shortly after Amon rose from the circle of the court. My eyes widen in horror he was here of course. My fear

quickly turned to anger as he began to speak. "Do not worry I am not here to cause a muck of things. However there is someone here who needs to be taken

care of," I wanted to fight but I was still to afraid. I looked over and count five equalist behind and his lei inerrant. Why was he here then he spoke, "Now many

if you are wondering why I am here. Well here stands before me someone of high importance who shouldn't be there. Let's get to business." The equalist

attacked. I refused to use my bending but I so badly wanted to. The battle went on and the only thing on my mind was getting out of here in one peice. He

caught Bolin and Mako and I was thrown to the ground. Amon stood tall and held his micro before speaking. The crowd gasped as Amon spoke, "that girl is your

all mighty avatar" silence. It was all heard until I heard "Avatar?" Bolin questioned but Mako wasn't surprised he knew. "She has failed humanity the spirits and

all of is why I am here," I looked down zoned out and thought he was right. I had failed the people here I failed the world. His voice seemed further away now

and I can't hear him I look but only see darkness. Then I heard a voice say remeber who you are. I was tired of Amon's game. Back on the court as Amon gave

his speech I closed my eyes and when I opened them something was different. A rush of power pulsed through my veins and saw Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk,

Yangchen and so many others. I broke free from the equalist grip and was fighting. I started fire bending, water bending from drains and the earth bending

disk the that were never removed. I freed Mako and Bolin and left to take care of the other equalist. I stood in my stance ready for them. Then Mako and Bolin

came to my side. I had to fire bend them back. I knew Amon would take them if he knew they had bending I wasn't going to let them get hurt because of me.

"Stay back," I said but Mako snapped, "no way." I kept fighting hard but I was tired. Then Amons voice stopped me. "Korra if you come easy I will not harm your

friends or your parents," I froze in my tracks. I looked into Amons eyes and he was serious. I saw the equalist holding Mako and Bolin on the ground. He would

hurt them. I had to leave and I might be able to escape with my parents but maybe not. I relax my stance and looked at Mako. We made eye contact for what

felt like forever. I saw fear, worry and something else in his eyes. Then I closed mine and waited for the electrocuting blow then I'm gone. Amon won for real

this time he won and I lost. Perhaps the universe wanted me to fail and Amon to succeed. I woke up in a cell where Amon stood on the outside watching me.

"Good your awake," he said and I growled as he entered. "Now you have me, the world knows I failed what more do you want," I say my voice strained. Amon

lifts my chin and stares deep into my eyes and whispers, "It doesn't have to be this way," "What do you mean," I ask even though I cpuld care less for his

answer. "Join me Korra," he finally says and I gape, "What why would I do that," "Listen if you join me against bending then you will bring balance," he says

swiftly and glare. "This won't bring balance your out og your mind," I snap and he growls. "I'm going to give you three days Korra to make up your mind,"

"What happens after three days," I ask my voice shaking. Then he slaps me and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. "What was that," I say through my

gritted teeth, "That was a warning Korra. Don't worry there is more to come." With that he left me alone in my cell. I couldn't fight it anymore the tears came.

Amon was winning this war and I was fighting a losing battle. I'm done I give up. I whisper to myself and to anyone who's listening, "I give up."

**Yeah this was a shorter chapter. Sorry I've been really busy with school and sports. Anyway will update soon and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Hiatus

Hey readers I'm sorry to say this story is going on hiatus. I will not be posting for about another week or two. This is because I had written the chapters ahead of time, but unfortunately they are gone. Right now I am in the process of re-writing the lost chapters. Once that is complete I will post two chapters back-to-back. Until I won't be on this story. Thank you for reading this story and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to post again for a little bit. Again thank you and my deepest apologies to you all. 


	9. Chapter 8

**author note: Hello dear readers I am so sorry I have been a away, but I'm **

**back, basically off HIATUS. Alright so these next few chapters are going **

**to be a little jumbled because of where the characters are and the different **

**times we see them. It's not confusing, but if you have any questions about **

**what's going on just comment and I'll reply as soon as I can. Also I will **

**update every week on a Friday or Saturday. Anyway here it is chapter 8! Oh **

**and shoutout to all my lovely followers and favorites thank you very much!**

* * *

It felt like I was living some kind of nightmare I could never wake up from. Maybe this

was all one big dream. That was unlikely but I hoped maybe it was. Being in this room

I couldn't think or really breathe, I was too stunned and too lost. After 13 years of

running Amon captured me and now I was at his mercy. Staring at the ceiling made

me feel so trapped. Normally closed doors and ceilings didn't bother me, but now I felt

so stuck. *click* The door opened and I didn't move. Not that I was to scared to

move, but I just didn't care. Slightly I turned my head to the right to see Amon

standing at the door. "What do you want," I spat out and he just stood there which

was starting to get on my nerves. "If your just going to watch me take a picture it will

last longer," I snapped after two minutes of silence he spoke, "I'm simply trying to

understand you Avatar." "Why what is there to understand," I questioned and he

closed the door behind him softly. "I'm trying to understsand how it must feel to have

let the world down. Having been running for all this time only to fall," Amon said cold

and venom in his voice. He already caught me but that didn't mean I fell apart. "I

haven't fallen, the only thing you've done is captured a 17 year old girl from a

skateboarding match," I spat out and he chuckled, "is that the best you could do?"

"No I have other thoughts but they are very unladylike," I replied bitterly and looked

back up at the ceiling. "You're a pathetic excuse for an avatar," "I'd like to see you

try," I snapped and that seemed to make him mad but I took pleasure in this. The

way I see it is he has me here already, what more can he do to hurt me? Nothing.

"You are blinded by your bending all of them. Once my work is done everyone will be

on even grounds," Amon said and I looked back at him with disgust. "You don't want

balance you want power, a lunatic is what you are," "no I am the solution while you

remain to be a problem," Amon said calmly and I just rolled my eyes. "What do you

plan to do with me now Amon," I asked uninterested, but I was a little curious. "Oh

Korra in due time," Amon said with a low growl and I sat up, "do you plan to take my

bending?" "No not yet anyway, for now you will do as I say and if not terrible things

will happen," Amon said with hatred in his voice. For some reason when he said

terrible things I wasn't afraid, I don't think the terrible things will happen to me. Amon

opened the door and two gaurds walked in. "Your coming with us for a trip," Amon

said and the gaurds grabbed me by my arms and we were walking. I couldn't fight

them, I was still weak from the electrocution a few hours ago. And not to mention I

had been chi blocked about 8 times since I got here. I tried to memorize what

hallways we turned at, but I was distracted. At first I thought if I was captured I would

be so afraid of him. However being here I've never felt so ready to fight him which

makes no sense. Amon stopped about five feet in front of us and opened a cell door.

The guards shoved me forward hard that I nearly fell on top of Amon. He stood me up

straight next to him and I only looked ahead. My parents. My dad against the wall

staring out the window and my mom next to him. Niether of them looked up until

Amon slammed the cell door closed. Never had I seen my parents so happy and

mortified to see me. I walked over to them slowly. They were my parents but

complete strangers to me. My mothers eyes were always filled with love, but now they

were dark. My fathers eyes were usually strong and comforting, but now they are

broken and scared. I can't breathe, think or feel anything; I'm completely numb.

Kneeling before my parents made me sick to my stomach. Amon had broke them, he

broke them and I couldn't fix them. I didn't stop him. "Mom, dad," I choked and my

mother just stared at me. She lifted her hand slowly and cupped my cheek and she

stared while I searched her eyes, looking for my mom. She wasn't there. Her eyes

closed and her breathing became even yet shallow. My dad's rough hand cupped my

cheek as he just looked at me with pained eyes. "Oh please... Daddy please," I

sobbed and he whispered, "Korra." I wrapped my arms around him and his strong

arms wrapped around me. Tears streamed my cheeks as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"What has he down to you," I asked and he didn't answer, he only rubbed my back.

"It's going to be okay Korra," he breathed and I sobbed, "how do you know?" He

chuckled, "I'm a dad, dad's know everything." After a few moments the cell door

opened and I turned around to see two equalist and Amon. "Take her," he said and at

first I thought he meant my mother, but he meant me. The two equalist practically

ripped me away from my dad's arms. I clinged to him, but they were stronger and

then they chi blocked my dad. He released me and once I left his arms I felt cold and

empty. "Dad! Mom!" I cried as they pulled me down the long hallway away from the

cell. I continued to struggle against them, but I was still to weak. Bending wouldn't

help I was hopeless. The two gaurds threw me on the ground of my cell even though

it looked more like a room. My heart was racing and my head was pounding. Amon

stood at the door watching and I'm sure he was smirking behind his mask. "You're a

monster," I spat at him and he replied, "I'm the solution to people like you." That

broke me, "what have I ever done to you, for 13 years you've hunted me down

because of my title not because of anything I have done or what my past lives have

down!" He didn't say anything, but I think it hurt him a little. Since right after I said

those words he left the room. Either he had nothing to say or I won this arguement.

I'm sure I did, but I will probably never know. Over the years I had been so afraid of

Amon and what he would do to me and the people I love. Now I wasn't afraid I was

breaking. He broke me into a million pieces and I cannot put myself back together. I

curled up on the cold ground and cried. It was over I was over Amon won and there

was nothing I could do.

* * *

Mako

I woke up in the a prison cell, I could tell by the metal work. Bolin was on the other

bed in the room he had bags under his eyes as he slept. I'm sure he was crying. He

loved Tara a lot and I'm sure the guilt of him not doing anything was overwhelming.

Or the fact that Amon captured her and is probably torturing her after all she is his

biggest enemy. Honestly when Amon said Tara was the avatar I wasn't surprised,

since water benders don't fire bend. Also with the equalist constantly going after her it

made sense. All the clues fit together. I sat up slowly and ran my hand through my

hair. The room started to spin a little, but after a moment it was fine. After all the

years of working with the triads and not once getting caught. I end up in jail when I

did nothing. "Mako," Bolin whispered, "do you think Tara's going to be alright?" Truth

be told I had no idea what might happen to Tara. Amon was after her and maybe he

planned to finish her off. My hope is the spirits will help her, because she is the avatar.

"I'm not sure Bolin," I finally said and he looked at me heartbroken. "We have to find

her Mako," Bolin said his voice hoarse, "no Bolin I'm going after her your going

home." I said sternly and he rolled his eyes then stood up. "No Mako you can't go

alone and I need to go after her, I love her," Bolin said with pained eyes. Before I

could respond the door opened to reveal the chief. "You two are coming with me," was

all she said before walking down the hallway. We followed her to her office and

received a few unfriendly glares. Once inside her office I realized we weren't the only

ones. Tahno was sitting in the corner while Iroh and Tenzin stood by the chiefs desk.

Lastly there was Asami who was standing alone. "Alright now that everyone is here we

can begin, if you don't know already my name is Tenzin. We are here to discuss the

current issue finding Korra," "How are we going to find her," Tahno interrupted his

grey eyes exhausted and hair a mess. "Right now we have a few leads on where

Amon would take her," Chief said unamused. Iroh spoke next and he looked pretty

awful, "there are three leads with six of us here, two will go to each location and

report back." He said six but there were seven of us here I assumed maybe the chief

wasn't going. Then I realized Asami was the one who wasn't going. How could she?

"No that won't do any good we all need to stay together so if we find the right one

everyone will be able to fight," Tenzin shout back in a refined way. I agreed with

Tenzin it would be best if we all stayed together, but we also didn't have much time.

We took a vote and it looks like were splitting up. I wasn't to thrilled about that by

whatever helps us find Tara faster is fine with me. "Lin and I will head down town,

Iroh you will accompany Bolin, and Mako you will accompany Tahno," Tenzin said and I

asked, "What about Asami?" She answered herself, "I'm going to my dad's business

and get people to join the search." I could only nod we haven't been on the best

terms ever since Tara had arrived. And after she found out about the kiss we would

continue to fight. I knew Tara would have told her it's what people do when they don't

want to lose someone they care about. I've down thousands of times for Bolin. We all

had our assignments Tahno and I were headed downtown. Chief and Tenzin went

uptown while Bolin and Iroh went in the heart of the city. We would find Korra today

we had to.

* * *

Korra

I woke up to darkness and a little light coming from the creases of the door. There had

to be something I could do anything one thing. "Aang, Yue someone please tell me

what to do," I said,but received no answer. I wanted answers and that was one thing I

never got. Why was I chosen to be the avatar I think the spirits made a mistake. I'm a

foolish girl who will never live up to anything. I won't and everyone knows it, I was

just the last one to find out I guess. Maybe this was for the best. That I was trapped

here and should let Amon win. Sitting up slowly I looked around not expecting to find

anything, but there was a tray by the door. I moved over to it to see bread and water.

I was starving and ate the bread in nearly two seconds. I wanted to bend the water,

but decided against it until I heard a voice barely loud enough to be a whisper, "don't

give up Korra keep fighting." I looked around, but no one was there. I wanted to give

up and let Amon win, but that voice seemed so familar I couldn't ignore it. Looking at

the water again I sighed. For a long time I just stared at the water as though it would

tell me the answers I'm lookong for. "This is hopeless Korra just give in already," I

groaned and expected some thing crazy to happen it got nothing. Then I saw Aang

before me. I stood up and bowed and he looked tame with sad eyes. "Korra why do

you wish to give up," he asked and I said, "look around Aang I failed as the avatar the

spirits made a mistake I shouldn't be the avatar." He put one hand on my shoulder

and looked in my eyes, "Korra you were chosen to be the avatar because you are

strong enough to handle it. Not just anyone could become the avatar. The spur it's

chose you for a reason." I looked at the floor then said, "what is my reason Aang?" I

looked up at him again and he whispered, "Don't give up Korra and you will see," I

nodded then he disappeared before my eyes. "don't give up and you will see," I

muttered and he was right. I had to keep fighting it was the only way. The water... the

water I could use to bend, but it probably wouldn't serve me well since they continue

to chi block me. However it could still be of good use. I decided to pour some on my

sheets because I know they will take the cup away and look to see if I kept any water.

Bending enough water that I could use as a slash and then I let it drop on the sheets.

After that I drank the water in one gulp, it was warm but still satisfying. With the

water I would be able to cut the locks from the door or maybe freeze it off. Either way

that would work. I had thought about earth bending but that would cause to much

attention. I wanted to sneak out not break out. I would break out once I was all out of

options. I had my plan ready and two equalist come in and take the cup and tray

away. Once they leave I light a flame in my hand and look around the room maybe

there's some way I can get out. The walls are made of grey stones and the door is

metal. What I wouldn't give to be a metal bender right now. There's nothing I can do

to get out of here or get my parents out of here. I sat down in the middle of the room

and closed my eyes. Tenzin always told me to meditate so this way when he could

teach I might have that part down. For three years I've tried meditating and I'm

terrible. "Okay don't think just relax," I whispered to myself and start meditating...

* * *

Bolin

I went with Iroh who remained silent most of the time. As we walked through the city

we checked in any abandoned place. For a hour we looked but found nothing. "We've

checked everywhere," Iroh groaned and I sighed then it hit me. "No we haven't

checked everywhere, follow me," I said and he did. Working with the triads Mako and

I learned a lot about underground trade. The most popular was below the sewers.

However the police discovered and it was shut down, but that was years ago. Perhaps

the equalist took it over since the police had no business to go down there. And the

triads wouldn't use the same location twice. We arrived at a sewer hole I opened it up

only to recieve a disgusted Iroh. "Why would the equalist take Korra to a sewer," Iroh

asked and I responded, "not the sewer under it. Iroh you'll have to trust me on this."

He nodded and we went in. The smell was awful, but it was used to it. Iroh seemed

fine though. We trudged through the sludge until we found the wall hole and jumped

in. "Are you sure Korra is down here," Iroh asked and I said, "No, but this could be an

equalist spot." We reached the end of the tunnel and there was a metal door with a

little eye hole. I looked through it and saw equalist everywhere. Amon signs, equalist

weapons and so much more. "Iroh you have to see this," I whispered and he looked in

next. "This is it," he muttered and I said, "now what do we do?" Iroh didn't answer

straight away he seemed unsure of his next move. "We need back up there are two

many equalist," Iroh said and he was right, but the chance Tara was in there I couldn't

leave. "I say we scout it out," "Bolin we can't do that then they will capture us both

and the others will never know about this place," Iroh countered and he was right

again. He left scorchs on the sewer walls so we could find our way back. I didn't want

to go, but it was for the best that we find Tara.

* * *

Tahno

I was saddled with Mako. It was so obvious that he was trying to hide his feelings for

her. Meanwhile his brother had no problem with the world knowing he liked Tara. I

didn't care as long as no one got in my way. We had been searching for two hours and

found nothing. It was horrible I needed to find Tara she was everything to me. Not so

much in a girlfriend way, but I don't know. She seemed to care for everyone and was

different. Unlike any other girl I had ever met. Tara was strong, independent and very

stubborn. My hopes are that Amon doesn't take that away from her. "We better start

heading back we found nothing and we've checked all the places," Mako said

disheartened and bitter. He was right and now we were just wandering and our time

was almost up. We all had three hours then report back at the station. I wonder how

the others are doing. "We still have an hour," I countered and he groaned, "I want to

keep going to, but what if the others found some thing and are waiting for us to

return." "I hate it when you're right," I muttered and we went back to the station. The

silence was awful and I said, "you know Tara's into you right," he gave me a confused

look and I laughed. "Wow you are blind, I love it you try to hide your feelings for her

and she won't admit to herself that she likes you," I said and he rolled his eyes. "I

don't like her that way," Mako said and I replied, "Hymph keep telling yourself that,

but the way you look at her gives it away." He didn't reply and i figured it best I leave

him alone. "Well she likes you," Mako muttered and I chuckled, "No not really she

likes you." A small grin appeared on Makos face and I thought, 'and he says he

doesn't like her who couldn't like her.'

* * *

Korra

In such a short period of time I have seen and learned so much from almost all the

avatars before me. Never in my whole life would I have thought the spirit world was to

be this beautiful, but sitting here with Aang changed my point of view. "okay Aang," I

said and Aang smiled before saying, "Remeber Korra no matter what you are never

truly alone now go. You will not remeber this." I widened my eyes and said, "what no

I've seen and learned so much about my past lives and Raava. Why won't I remeber

this." Tears filled my eyes as Aang said, "it is for the best Korra you will need these

memories later on when things get down to your lowest point." "But Aang," I choked

and he wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his ahirt and he said, "we are always

with you Korra... Always." He slipped from my grasp and I was alone.

I woke up from meditation and I'm sure I did it wrong. I felt like I was sleeping and

I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to feel asleep when doing this. "This is awful," I

whispered and stood up with a sigh. Maybe they weren't coming for me after all I had

lied to them the whole time. But it was for their own good. Then again maybe it

wasn't maybe it was for me. The doors opened to reveal Amon, "hello avatar," he said

flatly and I glared as he continued, "you're going to be relocated." I asked, "Why,"

then he said, "things change young avatar it's time to go." It was over and I was

unconscious again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Bolin

Once everyone was at the station Iroh and I told them where the headquarters was.

"Underneath the sewers Bolin and I saw it all," Iroh said and Chief asked, "But you

didn't find Korra." A silenced stretched between us and it was extremely

uncomfortable. We didn't see Tara, but in my opinion it was still worht while to go

down there and check it out. "Whether or not they saw Tara or not the fact is that it is

an equalist headquarters," Mako said and I nodded in agreement. The Chief gave us a

skeptical look as she said, "It can't hurt is to look there. Very well, I need as many

men as I can were going after the avatar!" The Chief went through the station barking

orders to all the officers. It only took her five minutes to find up to 30 officers. In all

there was 36 of us. Iroh and I lead the way through the streets. With the police trucks

and cars we road along. Thankfully with te sirens we were able spoed through the

streets. The police men blocked the entire area off limits then we arrived at the

opening.

* * *

Amon

I stood in my office and watched the equalist work until I heard knocking. "Amon we

have a problem the officers are headed this way," Lieutenant said his voice hoarse. I

simply turned around and said, "All is well for now let them find us, but take all that is

necessary. I'm going to get the Avatar." Lieutenant bowed and left me alone in my

office. I took two equalist and went to retrieve avatar Korra. I had very important

matters to discuss. Once we had her I decided to take her to my brothers cabin which

was located in the mountains. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to track us, but if they

found this place then of course they might find the cabin. Or one of them at least. For

now it was time to get down to business.

* * *

Korra

Sitting in the basement of some cabin in the mountains was horrible. After Amon

knocked me out for the billionth time they brought me here. They didn't tell me why,

but I guess it doesn't matter why anyway the only thing I'm worried about is the

pulsing in my head. I tried to recall anything else Aang told me or anything else that I

saw. Nothing that was all I got absolutely nothing. I slammed my fist against the

ground and it shook only slightly. It was purified earth so it was harder for me to

bend. "Aang please let me see what you showed me before," I groaned and heard

nothing. Only silence. There's a small window in the basement right under the ceiling.

The light coming through is white it must be late in the night. I stood up slowly and

looked up at it. Stomping my foot a little but of earth rose up and I stood on it. The

sky was full of stars and the moon shined bright and it made me feel safe. I closed my

eyes and heard a voice say in a whisper, "You are never alone we are always with

you." Taking a shaky breath I stepped down and moved to the stairs at the top was

the door. I went up the stairs slowly and peaked through the little hole. Two equalist

stood gaurd. I banged the door and called, "Let me out," "your grovel is pathetic,"

said on one of them. I kicked the door and heard him grunt, "enough both of you!"

Yelled the other with a thick voice. I held a flame in my hand for a moment then the

door opened and I put it out. Standing up slowly I faced Amon and I could tell he was

enjoying this. "What do you want now," I snapped and he chuckled, "Let's hammer

out a deal Korra, tonight you will join me dinner and be on your best behavior." Before

I could say anything he was gone and the equalist took me to another room.

* * *

Mako

Trudging through the sewers brought so many memories good and bad about the

times Bolin and I were down here. I'd have to say most memories down here were

horrible ones. As a young boy trying to support not only himself out on the streets,

but also his brother is pretty tough. Bolin doesn't seem to mind I never really told him

the extended of us doing these things. I mean of course I helped him with right and

wrong. However working with criminals was clouding his judgement sometimes and

my own judgement as well. Althpigh he came out okayran while I don't know how I'm

turning out. "There on the wall," Bolin said and we come up to the tunnel. This is it

this is when we learn if Tara's okay. The thought of her makes my heart race. Chief is

at the door and looks through the little peak hole, "Equalist everywhere," she

whispers. Looking back at us she gives us the signal then we bust in. Chaos

everywhere as we attack using my fire bending never felt so foreign. Although it feels

foreign now, I still feel so alive. I looked up and I saw Amon with two equalist behind

him then a third one. The third one was holding Tara unconcious. "Tara she's up

there," I shouted and looked for the fastest way to get to her. Iroh joined me and we

cut them off, "Give Tara to us," Iroh said with a hard voice. "I don't think so," Amon

said simply and nodded then the two equalist attacked. We fended them off but Amon

was slipping by with Tara until I grabbed her arm. My hand was around her wrist and I

pulled careful not to hurt her. Iroh tripped the equalist and he fell with Tara. Right

next to me Tara laid right next to me. I pulled her into my arms and never have I ever

been so happy. She was alive. I lifted her up and ran with Iroh close behind then I just

stopped. An unknown force was stopping me I looked back it was stopping Iroh as

well. I was being pulled back. The world began to fade and Tara slipped from my

arms, I lost her again...

* * *

Korra

They gave me ten minutes to take a shower and change, they said there were clothes

laid out for me already. The shower was average with only cold water which I didn't

mind. After all I was born in the South Pole. Mostly I remember it being cold and the

color white being everywhere. Once I exited the shower I saw a black gown laid out

on the chair. It looked a dress you'd wear to a funeral. I slipped the gown on and

brush my hair with my fingers. Luckily it wasn't to tangled. I tied it into my usual

ponytail and left the restroom. It was pointless for me to try and bend. Even though I

wanted to, but I had no idea where we were. I walked through the wooden halls

slowly with two equalist about 7 feet behind me. We were all silent the only noises

were coming from outside or our footsteps all at different paces. "Turn," one of them

shouted and I looked to my right and saw double doors. I rested my hand on the door

knob then slowly turned it. With a shaky breath I pushed the door open to see a

pretty large room with a long table in the center. One chair on each side I guess it's

only going to be Amon and I. Great because I want to be here so badly with the man

who had tormented me since I was a mere child. I sat on the right end of the table

and that was it. For about half an hour I sat there staring at the empty seat on the

other side. After another 30 minutes I was bored out of my mind and wondered if he

would even show. He wanted to talk and here I am, maybe he fell off the roof and is

paralyzed. That would make my day a whole lot better. Then when I was ready to

explode Amon walked in through the double doors.

* * *

Tahno

Well we searched the entire place Tara was no where to be found, but Chief said that

after checking servaliance she was here. Apparently Amon knew we were coming and

he took her with him. Mako said that she was right in his arms. I may have

overreacted. *five minutes earlier* "You idiot how could you let them take her again,"

I shouted and shoved Mako. He shoved me back and yelled, "They knocked me

unconcious if there was a way to get her out I would have done it!" "Well you didn't

and Amon has her again," I cried and I lounged at him. Before I knew it we were

throwing punches and kicks then we got into bending. Then Chief broke it up, "you

two boys fighting will not help us find Korra. Tahno go outside Mako go the other way."

We glared at each other for a moment then went our separate ways. Siting outside a

police station really allows people to think. I really hope Tara's okay. Who knows

maybe she escaped Amon, but after watching the servaliance video well she didn't

look in the best condition. If Amon hurt her I don't think any of us would be okay. She

was the avatar and all, but that didn't matter to any of us she was our friend. A really

good friend who let me in when I lost all my 'friends'. After a few minutes I went

inside and walked over to Mako, "I apologize for attacking you I'm just worried about

Tara." It wasn't my best apology but rarely did I ever apologize to anyone for

anything. Mako simply brushed it over and said, "it's fine I understand In worried

about Tara to." It was silent for a long moment then Iroh ran in, "There's news I know

where Tara is," he said. Mako and I glanced at each other then listened to Iroh explain

what he found.

* * *

Korra

"Korra," he started and I hated when he said my name it was awful. He knew me and

I knew nothing of him. "I would like to make a deal with you Korra," Amon said calmy

and waited to see my reaction. A deal Amon wanted to make a deal with me. I wanted

to shoot it down immediately but I couldn't I am his prisoner I need to listen. Who

knows it might be a good one involving me getting home. "What deal," I asked

keeping my eyes locked on Amons mask. Amon did not reply straight away he took a

sip of his drink then said, "Before I can tell you my deal you must listen to this first."

"I'm not going to play your games what is the deal," I demanded but that only

seemed to make him mad. "Best behavior remember," he snapped and it took every

fiber of my being not to snap at him. "Now if you'll listen my deal is a partnership,"

Amon said and I gaped, "a partnership with you?" He nodded and I wanted to laugh,

but said simply, "Why would I work with the equalist?" "You are the avatar it's your

job to help the people," Amon stated and I replied, "Yes but your equals it are the

ones causing the problem and your against bending. Why do you want my

partnership?" Again Amon did not answer straight away, "If the avatar saw our point

of view perhaps it would be a game changer. Republic City could avoid a war and you

could restore balance." This was some sick joke it had to be, "you don't want balance

you want to get rid of benders," "because of the tyranny," Amon said and I shook my

head no. "Not all benders are bad," I said and he chuckled, "benders cause every war

they are the imbalance in the world. Bending is evil." "If the bender abuses their

power," I snapped and a silence passed my bet is was calculating his next move.

"Perhaps, but why is it Korra that those causing pain and suffering are benders, like

the attackers you faced years ago," Amon said and I swallowed hard. When I was

seven my parents and I were attacked by a bending gang I'm not sure what gang

they were though. All I knew was they were strong violent and showed no mercy.

"Think hard Korra what good benders do you know in he world," Amon asked and I

said, "My parents," he shook his head. "Your father destroyed a spirit forest at a

young age, your mother has some bending history you'd be interested in." "What are

you talking about," I snapped and he took a sip of his drink again. "Continue the list,"

he said and I replied, "Chief Beifong," "a police officer who has to come to the aid of

defenseless non benders who are abused by benders. The only thing she does is a

job." Amon said and he was good at reasoning, but he wouldn't change my opinion.

"What about Tenzin," "one of the last Air benders he is apart of the bending council

that won't come to the aid of non benders like Beifong he is merely doing a job."

Amon said and I was running out of people. I couldn't bring up Mako or any of them

or else then he would track them down. Amon stood up and walked over to my end of

the table. He leaned over me and whispered, "Here Korra I'll make this simpler for

you, do you think any of them would care about you if you weren't the avatar?" A

thought that had dawned on me many times before. The answer is no they wouldn't

even know who I am. "You wouldn't care either and my life would be normal," I

muttered and he responded, "bending has caused you so much pain." "No you've

caused me all this pain," I snapped and looked deep into his eyes, "because of you

I've had to run." He stood up straighter and countered, "I'll tell you this before I go

maybe I have been chasing you, but ask yourself this. Why would I be chasing you?" I

chuckled, "I have been asking that question since I was four!" "Do you have an

answer," he asked and I didn't have one. Then it hit me, "the partnership, you wanted

the avatar as a supporter." I could tell he was smiling behind his mask, "you've got

part of it now you must figure out the rest, good day Korra." Amon walked out the

double doors leaving me here in the empty room. There was more to it and I still

didn't understand. I was told that he was chasing me because I was or really still am

is number one enemy. Yet he wants me as a partner having the avatar as a supporter

against benders. That doesn't make any sense. The avatar is the master of all four

elements who protects the people and peace with bending and bring balance to the

world. After sitting at this table for so long I got up and walked out. No gaurds maybe

this was my chance to escape. I had to try. Running through the halls as quickly and

silently as I could I looked for a way out. Whenever I heard noises I moved in the

opposite direction. Until I found a door with a white glow coming from the window,

moonlight. That was it my one chance sprint down this one hallway and possibly be

free from Amon. With a shaky breath I ran as fast as I could until the equalist blocked

me. It was time for bending. I took the chance and started fire bending, there was no

water or earth and I can't air bend. At least not well I mean I can air bend, but only a

puff of air. Besides it wouldn't help me now. Before I knew there were equalist all over.

I need help, but I was alone Then I heard Aang, "You're never alone Korra," I smiled.

Thats when the world went dark, but I felt a serge of energy unlike any other, it was

amazing.

* * *

Mako

There was a chance we found her a very slim chance but it was enough for me. It was

enough for all of us actually. We hopped on Tenzins sky bison and flew to the

mountains. For about an hour we flew around looking for Tara but found nothing. We

found absolutely nothing. What if this was all a waste? What if Amon took her away

from this world? The thought made me want to scream. We landed and began to

search the woods nothing came up. Then I saw a figure in the distance. My heart

began to race maybe it was Tara. Maybe she ran away and was now stack here. I ran

over to the gurgle and was so happy. It was her. Tara her eyes closed hair tangled and

covered with snow and ash. "Tara," I exclaimed and lifted half of her body onto mine

as I kneeled. She opened her eyes and whispered in a voice so small, "Mako your

here," "of course I am I will always be here for you," I repied my voice hoarse. I

pulled her in close and she nuzzled closer to me. She felt cold and I did my best to

warm her up. After all I am a fire bender. "I found Tara I found her," I shouted as I

lifted her into my arms and walked to where the others were. When they saw me with

Tara in my arms they all ran over to us. "Tara thank goodness your okay," "What

happened how did you escape," "Are you hurt did Amon hurt you," the questions kept

coming and Tara was too weak to answer. "Guys give her some space we can ask

questions later," I said harshly and set her aboard on the sky bison. "Don't worry Tara

your safe now," I whispered and put my hand on her cheek. Her cerulean eyes looked

scared, pained, but also so full of life. The same eyes that drive me crazy at night.

After a few moments I kissed her forehead then she slowly closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**author note: Sorry for the late post I was really busy yesterday with travel, but anyway here is the next chapter! P.S. on a few chapters the spacing is kind of weird and I'm trying to fix it, but my laptop isn'to working properly and now it's affecting the spacing. I'm sorry about it, but I will fix it as soon as I can. **

* * *

Darkness was all around me and I felt numb. Slowly I started to become more aware of what was going on. For starters I was laying on my back, so fat that's all I could tell. I took in a deep breath and tried to open my eyes, but they are extremely heavy. "Korra can you hear me," I heard someone mumble, but I couldn't make out who it was. The voice sounded familiar, but at the same time someone who I didn't know. Suddenly I felt my entire body start to ache. It felt almost like I had just been beaten several times. I mean I guess so when fighting equalist it's not very easy especially when you're still weak Fromm everything. "She's waking up," someone said this time the voice sounded completely familiar, but I still didn't know who it was. I opened my eyes and it was extremely bright. After blinking several times I could finally make out shapes. No people a lot of people were in front of me. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could recognize faces. Everyone I knew was here: Tenzin, Bolin, Tahno, Iroh, Asami, Beifong and Mako. I tried to say something but I felt to weak to move my lips. My eye lids were still extremely heavy and now I was squinting. Trying to keep my eyes open even though I wanted the darkness to consume me. "Hey Korra it's Iroh can you hear me," said a voice who was Iroh although it didn't sound like him. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes." The next noises I heard were all sighs from different directions. "Thank goodness your alright Korra," Tenzin said and I was sure he was the one who said that. Finally my eyes opened all the way and I could see everyone crystal clear. Now it was time for questions, "where are we," I asked weakly and Beifong answered, "The hospital we brought you here late last night." I did a slight nod really more of me tilting my head down a millimeter if even. "Here do you want something to eat," Tahno asked in a soft tone and I said, "Yes please something small." He nodded then left the room followed by Asami and Bolin. Beifong and Tenzin left moments later and Beifing whispered, "We'll let you talk." I didn't want to talk. Never had I hated those words more in my entire life. We'll let you talk no way. I don't want to talk about what has happened or give explanations. I'm sure Mako already knows along with the others. "Tara or Korra you don't have to explain to me or anyone else we all understand," Mako said with a slight grin. I looked outside the window and glanced at Iroh who simply nodded. I knew what he meant and I wished so badly he wouldn't want me to say anything. Honestly it would be better if he could tell me not to say anything. That would be great but I know better. Besides maybe it's time that I start facing who I am instead of running away. I've been running for far to long I think it's time for me to take a breather. The others came in with orange juice, crackers and some water. Not the most appetizing but it looked amazing a to me. I don't remeber when I ate last. A few days ago. I know haven't been gone to long or at least I hope not. As I ate the crackers everyone watched me in silence. It was the most uncomfortable silence I've been in. Once I finished eating it felt as though the weight of the world landed on my shoulder. It was time for explanations, something I didn't want to happen. "Tara we know you've been through a lot, but can you give us a little insight," Asami asked with a light smile and soft eyes. I took a deep breath through my nose trying to hold back the scream I wanted to let out. I was trapped and I was so tired of feeling this way. Looking around the room Iroh nodded at me, it was time to tell the truth. I looked back at everyone and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Okay... For starters my name isn't Tara, it's Korra. I've been running from Amon for the past 13 years. He's been chasing me because I am the Avatar and his number one enemy." At first I didn't know what to expect. They didn't look to surprised but at the same time looked shocked. "Tar... I mean Korra you're the Avatar and Amon has been chasing you, your whole life," Bolin recapped and I nodded. Again an uncomfortable silence stretched between us, but Tahno broke it. "Is there any reason besides being the avatar that Amon would hunt you down all this time?" I thought of what Amon told me when and he said a partnership. I decided to shake my head no, "if there is another reason I don't know it." Everyone exchanged a few glances no one knew where to go from here. "Korra what happens now that everyone knows your here as the avatar," Asami asked and I just looked away. Things were going to change a lot. I can't be relocated it would solve nothing and make the people even more angry with the avatar. Biting my the inside of my cheek I got lost in thought. Who knows what's going to happen next. I have no idea where I'm going or if I'll make it to tomorrow. Maybe things would get easier, but I doubt that. A doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over I'm afraid you all have to leave for the night this way the patient can rest." The others started to move to the exit except Mako, "No," he started, "I'm staying here with her." With soft eyes he turned to face me. I looked to the doctor and mouthed the word please. She gave me a light smile and sighed, "Very well young man you may stay but the rest of you must go." Asami and Bolin said goodbye while Tahno only nodded my way with pained eyes. Iroh just walked out which bothered me at first only later did I understand why. He had nothing to say or really there was nothing for us to say. Besides Iroh seemed different from when I last saw him. I relaxed in the bed and started to daydream then Mako spoke. "Korra I want to tell you something," I looked into his ambers eyes and whispered, "What?" He moved closer and leaned over me out faces only five inches apart. "Over the past few days I've been going crazy because I was so worried that I wasn't going to see you again, the thought tormented me and I was afraid to lose you," Mako whispered in a voice so soft. Again he moved closer now our faces only two inches apart. "The thing is Korra, the idea of you not being in my life drove me insane and I realized how much I need you," Mako said his voice a little shaky as he continued, "What I'm trying to say is... I love you Korra." My ability to speak or breath disappeared. Sure my parents had told me they loved me but from someone else outside my family it was different. Finally I said, "I'm not sure how to feel right now." "I know but I wanted you to know I really love you and I would die without you here," Mako replied with a smooth voice. I stared into his eyes and we both had the same idea. Maybe I did love him and just wouldn't admit to myself. Or maybe it wasn't love, but right now my thoughts were far to jumbled to think about it. However as we moved closer to each other I forgot how to think. He pressed his lips against mine and nothing else mattered, it was perfect. Kissing Mako felt as simple as breathing. I haven't kissed many people, but I have kissed a few people and all of them combined were nt as good as the one I was sharing with Mako. When we split the kiss the world felt a lot less perfect. Soon I missed his lips on mine, it felt as though I was missing a piece of me. "Get some rest Korra," Mako whispered and moved away. As I laid back down the feeling of his lips remained on mine warm and rigid. For a few minutes I stared at the ceiling then my eye lids became heavy and I was lost in a sea of darkness. Then I had a sweet dream where my life was just perfect. A world where I was free and no one was after me, it was fantastic. Tomorrow I'm sure Tenzin and Beifong are going to talk to me. It's going to be horrible, but a sliver of hope that they won't tell something I don't want to hear. However those odds are slim to none.

* * *

When I woke I expected to see Mako in the room, but he wasn't there. Tenzin and Beifong were here instead, "where's Mako," I asked and Lin answered, "He's in the hallway we need to talk in private." "Why they know everything," I replied this time Tenzin answered, "This is different we wanted to know what you wanted to do." What I wanted to do this had to be a test, I didn't know how to respond. "What are my choices," "You can stay here in Republic City or relocate," Lin said in her usual monotone voice. I was staying here this was my chance. My chance to finish training, get my parents back, and fight Amon. "Yes I want to stay here, I can stay and start my air bending training and it will all be great," I said with a light grin that seemed to amuse Tenzin not Lin. "Of course it's a great idea, but if you stay my condition is you don't return to school," Tenzin said and I gaped at him, "What why not?" "It wouldn't be safe," Lin interjected and I shook my head, "No please I want to stay close with my friends, please I can't stay shut out like I have been my entire life, please don't make me..." Honestly when he said those words I wanted to cry. All my life I felt so helpless, weak and just stuck. Not anymore I needed some freedom, something at least something. Tenzin put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry Korra when I say don't return I mean not all the time you need to train as well." "I can do both please let me at least try," I pleaded and with a sigh from Tenzin and Lin I knew it was a yes. I was staying in the city and at the school. "Thank you guys so much," I said happily, "You welcome," Lin said and she was smiling. It was all going to work out I know it. Of course there was a lot of other things that I still had to take of, but for now everything was right in the world. That was all I could ask for.

* * *

That afternoon I was released from the hospital and headed over to Irohs house to pack a few things. He helped but it was awkward. Normally I felt so released with him now it felt completely tense between us. We folded the clothes together, saying nothing, "Iroh," I whispered, but he didn't reply, "Iroh why won't you talk to me?" No answer again and I couldn't take it. I punched his shoulder hard, "ow what was that for?" I glared at him and said, "You keep ignoring me and I'm sick of it I want my friend back!" He groaned and ran his fingers through his black hair, "Well," I said and he sighed. "Korra you don't understand," he said and I replied, "What Iroh what is it that I don't understand?" "Everything okay I can't handle this," Iroh nearly shouted and I shook my head, "That makes no sense. Lately you have been acting so different and right now I can't take it." Tears were forming in my eyes that I had to look away. I left the room and went outside. Taking in the fresh air I sighed then got an idea. It has been long time since I last climbed the roof. A little tradition I had something my dad told me he said it was the best way to clear your head. Whenever I was really upset he would tell me go to the roof. I started climbing making sure I had a good grip and just went up. Pulling myself onto the roof felt easier now than when I was younger. I'm not entirely sure why but it just does. On the slanted side of the roof I laid back and watched the stars. The tears were still forming in my eyes as the images of my parents played through my mind. Soon I would get then away from Amon and we would be together again. Not only that but it was time I started acting like the avatar. It was time for me to stop hiding and fight Amon show him I am not afraid of him. Even though I'm still a little afraid of him I won't let him know that. From now on according to everyone else I'm not afraid anymore. Only to the people I trust am I afraid. Taking a deep breath I let the thoughts of tomorrow and the memories of the past flood my mind. Closing my eyes I just let go completely nothing else in the world existed. Only me on this roof. "Korra," Iroh called and I remained quiet, "Korra," he called again a little more worried. I decided to yell back, "Go away Iroh," "where are you," he called and I rolled my eyes. "Go away," I shouted and I swear I heard him growl. "Can we talk," he yelled, "oh now you want to talk," I replied sarcastically. "Wait are you on the roof," he called a little lower than before, "Wow nothing gets past you Iroh," I replied in an irritated voice. Before I knew it I saw his head pop up from the edge of the roof. "Hey," he said and I only glared at him. "I'm sorry it's just been really stressful I'm worried that this is going to be a regular thing," Iroh explained and it made sense. He was worried about me and how could I be mad at him for that. I sighed, "I'm sorry but I need my friend to be with me and I just can't take it when you just plain don't talk to me." "I know and I'm sorry it was rude of me, but..." Iroh trailed off and I understood what he meant. It's hard when people you care about go missing. Not knowing when they will return or if they will return. It's how I feel now knowing my parents are still at Amons hands. He doesn't intend to hurt them, after all of he wants me as a partner then he better not hurt them. I wouldn't be his partner anyway but would I if he used my parents against me. I would agree for them. That's the problem not only are my parents at his mercy, but now with what he told repeating in my mind it makes things worse. "Do you forgive me," Iroh asked after a long silence, "Of course I do Iroh, let's go inside," I said and jumped on the roof landing softly on the ground. When Iroh jumped he landed on his face. He wasn't hurt or at least I don't think he was. I laughed anyway it was pretty funny to see him fall like to that. "Thanks for te concern," he said playfully and I laughed again, "You're welcome." Now this was the Iroh I knew serious at the right moment and funny at other moments. We went back inside where I finished packing. Iroh made Jasmine tea along with some biscuits. The tea was really good but the biscuits not so much. He was a good tea maker not a good cook. Well it was still a good night. We talked all not about what ever came to mind. Good memories mostly only one or two bad ones. We tried to keep the mood light and happy which worked out for both of us. "That us ridiculous," Iroh scolded and I replied, "it is not I think that would be pretty great." My idea of a good time was a wild adventure. Pretty much moment would end up with someone getting hurt according to Iroh that is. I think my adventures are daring not dangerous. "They are both daring and dangerous," Iroh stated and I groaned, "Come on they aren't that dangerous." "No they are pretty dangerous," Iroh replied, I chuckled at his words then said with a grin, "No their just exciting." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "It's getting late we should get some rest," Iroh said putting his cup away and I groaned, "No were having fun." He laughed, "We are but it's 3 in the morning Tenzin will be here at 7 to talked to Air Temple Island." "But, but," I tried to come up with a convincing arguement. Instead I got nothing, reluctantly I changed into a t-shirt and shorts then went right to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I had 27 messages from Asami, Bolin and Tahno only one from Mako. I replied 'What do you all need?' It only took three seconds for Bolin to respond,

'just checking to make sure you weren't captured by equalist again.'

With a light chuckle I typed in the phone, 'no I'm fine just woke up.' Another three seconds and he replied.

'ok well I'll let you just rest ok by,'

'bye,' I responded and laid back down. Ugh I hated mornings with a burning passion, if only mornings weren't so early. "Korra Tenzin's here," Iroh called and I replied, "Okay I'm coming give me 3 hours." I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. The I heard my door open, "Get up Korra," Iroh said and pulled the covers away from me. "Jerk," I mumbled and he replied, "I know now get up." He left me alone and I got up. I put on sweatpants brushed my hair then grabbed my bags. I hugged Iroh goodbye and said, "you'll visit me on the Island right general?" "Of course avatar now go," he said with a happy grin. I picked up my bags and went outside to see Tenzin waiting on his sky bison along with Jinora. "Good morning Korra do you need help," Tenzin offered and O said, "No that's fine but thanks." I threw the bags up and Jinora helped me onto the bisons back. "Why did you pick me so early," I asked Tenzin as we took off, "Beause you can settled relax and later see air bending training," Tenzin replied but the only thing I heard was air bending training. "Really we start today," I asked a little to excited and Tenzin replied, "Yes this after noon you have your first session." I couldn't hold back my enthusiasm, "That's great Tenzin I can't wait!" "Neither can I along with Ikki and Meelo, we're so happy that you're joining us," Jinora said with a soft eyes. Jinora had Aangs eyes the same shade of brown and the same light in them. It made me smile on the inside Aang would have loved being with his grandchildren. I looked out over the city with hopeful eyes. Lately life was just crazy now and clearing my head was becoming easier with the practice I had. The city was beautiful especially from this view way up high. I loved Republic City and I'm so happy that I get to stay here. Finally something I have that Amon can't take away, at least he can't take a away Republic City. Can he?


End file.
